


Paint By Numbers

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Accidental Relationship, Alpha Beverly, Alpha Jack, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Babies, Beta Alana - Freeform, Bottom Hannibal, Car Sex, Comfort, Confusion, Cuddling, Fluff, Ginger - Freeform, Hannibal has all the pregnancy hormones, Hannibal has feelings he can't understand, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Hedwig reference, Humor, Hurt, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Protective Will, Shower Sex, Stereotypes, Table Sex, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Will, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird, Will is like eve he just wants to know shit, all of the orgasms, all of the sex, i don't know what I am doing, lotion, suppressants suck at their job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has done everything physically, mentally, and medically possible to hide his Omegan nature, his status. He planned everything out. He always had a contingency plan. Except, he didn't have time to plan for Will Graham, a smaller than average in size alpha who has taken him by surprise and caused a plethora of other problems, namely the one that is now growing inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One, Two, Three, Follow Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it always starts, isn't it? Someone goes on and on about how they never thought they would write something like this and they have no idea where they are going with it. Well, I fit right in there, except I literally couldn't keep myself away despite everything that I did. This is my first real experience. I'm so sorry. The idea of it all is still weird and fuzzy to me, I will literally do anything for my friends. BUT, there isn't enough of that Omega Hannibal going on so...walah!
> 
> Updates are going to be at super fricken random. Maybe five days a week, maybe ones, who knows?

It was not news to him at his point. It really couldn't be. One does not spend an entire morning in the bathroom with their head in the toilet for very many other reasons. He just was not ready to accept the cause at that moment.

When he stood in the same bathroom that afternoon, five different tests from five different companies, all positive, it was just a tad bit more real. The earlier symptoms he had previously been attributing to finally going through the change that would render suppressants useless as it would suppress his most basic nature. He would have been able to continue passing as an alpha, as he always had before. Of course, with that not being the case, quite the opposite was going to happen.

He untucked his shirt, lifting it up enough to expose his stomach. He turned sideways, looking himself over in the mirror, trying to imagine what he was going to look like as the creature, the one that was essentially a parasite, grew inside of him. The image made him shudder.

His adverse feelings were not a result of him being unable to accept his omegan nature, but rather all of the other factors that were stacked against him. First of all, he wasn't mated and that was literally only the tip of the iceberg. He was in his late forties, running his own practice, and had been told he was infertile to begin with. The hidden reality of his true nature was only a minor setback, it was the last obstacle he had to overcome. 

Sure enough, all five of those test still told him that despite all of the odds, he was going to have the one thing he never thought he could have, never thought he wanted. There was a new life growing inside of him. 

He tucked his shirt back in, fighting the smile that wanted property on his face. At the very least, it was going to be interesting.

***

Everyone else in the waiting room was with their partner or mate at the OBGYN office. He was completely alone. He was also heavily aware of the fact that he was the oldest person there. 

It was utter nonsense.

He knew what he looked like, an alpha. He fought hard against social norms and against society standards to establish such an image. Based on appearance alone, he was certain the other patients were at the very least a little confused. If the way he smelled was any indication, his body flooding with pregnancy hormones, they probably would never be able to fully wrap their heads around it.

"Hannibal, the doctor will see you now," A nurse called.

He stood up, taking the strange, almost shameful walk across the room. He could feel at least ten sets of eyes on him, curious and perhaps a bit disgusted.

Doctor Michelle Auxter, lovely dark haired omega, walked into the examination room with her tablet in hand. She looked up above her glasses, curiosity only half of what those in the waiting room had. "I almost couldn't believe you had made an appointment, was certain you either switched doctors, or found yourself with little need for one."

He swallowed hard. "I would have thought the need before anything else. I am certainly not about to switch to another doctor, I have trusted you for years."

"Still, four years is a long time, the last time I saw you in my office you were considering a relationship with a beta woman." Dr. Auxter continued on, a bit of the shock still running through her quite rampantly.

"I know, I know, all I am looking for is blood tests," Hannibal replied, some bit of curtness in his tone.

"Blood tests? Hannibal, it has been FOUR YEARS, you are going to need a full examination, especially considering your age,"

Hannibal sighed. "I just want to know that I am still healthy,"

Dr. Auxter threw a medical gown at Hannibal. "Clothes off, my dear. This is not optional." The good doctor was married to a senator, she had learned just how to exert the power she had, despite her small stature.

"Fine," Hannibal huffed, pulling the privacy curtain in front of him while he removed his clothes. 

"In the stirrups, Lecter, you know the drill," Auxter added, voice still stern.

Once Hannibal was up on the bed the doctor moved the curtain. She was already ready to get to work.

"If you don't mind my asking, are you planning to get pregnant in such a small timeframe after your years of claiming that you did not want children of your own? If so, I can recommend great fertility clinics." She spoke in a much lighter tone now that her fingers were feeling around inside of her patient.

"I do not mind. I was not planning on getting pregnant. I am well aware of the risks at my age, I do not have a mate, and it has been more than hinted at in years past that the abuse to my abdomen does not exactly make me a likely candidate for being fertile at all."

"Then why the need for blood tests?"

Hannibal ran his tongue along his teeth. He felt at a rare loss for words, avoiding eye contact with the doctor finishing up between his legs.

Dr. Auxter's big brown eyes widened as she looked up at Hannibal over her glasses. "Hannibal, are you pregnant?"

"If the five at home tests and the constant running to the bathroom have anything to say about it, then yes,"

Her face softened into a smile. "I can't believe it! Congratulations!"

"I would say thank you if it had been planned or if I was not slightly worried about the situation."

"We will run those tests, but I don't see why there should be any problems. You have always been one of the strongest and healthiest omega males I know." Dr. Auxter told him, assuring her patient.

Hannibal's hands instinctively went to his stomach. "I appreciate it. As you know, this is going to be a difficult adjustment, especially considering the fact that I have chosen to present as an alpha to the entire outside world. People might be beginning to catch my scent, but even you had a hard time detecting it."

"True. It is an adjustment you are going to need to learn to accept quickly, it will be quite grueling attempting to hide a baby bump at seven or eight months, possibly even sooner."

"I have been trying to consider my options,"

"And what of the father? You said you were unmated, but someone got you pregnant."

"A patient of mine, actually, more a friend, really. I have not told him, yet. I use so many suppressants and hormones, he does not even know that I am an omega."

"Well, isn't that a feat? How on earth did you manage that?"

Hannibal flashed a wicked smile. "It is definitely amusing to know just how blind people are when they only have the goal of 'getting off'." 


	2. Poison Clenched Fists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please be aware that I haven't the faintest idea where this is going to go. I really am just kind of letting it flow on its own. This is as much me feeling like there needs to be some extension of this weird world, as it is a gift for a non user, as it is a distraction to help me with my writers block. So...yeah...

During Hannibal's appointment with Will, he considered breaking down and telling him, but the alpha had plowed into his office with untamed rage leaving him to reconsider his decision. 

"Is everything alright, Will?"

The FBI's secret weapon paced around the room for a moment, nostrils flared, before finally taking a seat in the chair across from Hannibal. He was completely fuming, hands coiled into tightly balled fists.

It was only then that Hannibal realized that there was paper crumpled up in one of Will's hands. 

"I just...Jack thinks I need a new psychiatrist. He doesn't want to lose you, and he doesn't want to lose me, but he thinks that you are clouding my judgement. He thinks we are getting too involved with each other." Will grumbled, nostrils still flared in anger, among other things.

"Why does he think that?"

"Because crazy Freddie Lounds saw us together...in the back of the Bentley." He explained further.

Hannibal's brows shot up. "Since when does Jack Crawford take what Freddie Lounds writes as any more than a grain of salt?"

"Well, it certainly doesn't help that she has pictures and we are both unmated alphas...people with talk...say, is one of your patients...a pregnant omega?"

Hannibal poured two glasses of wine without thinking twice. He handed one to Will, doing his best not to get too close, lest he be scented. He took his seat again, bringing the glass to his nose, even taking a small sip before reminding himself why that was not the best idea. The glass soon found resting spot out of sight.

"Yes, their appointment is right before yours, actually,"

"Damn, if I didn't know any better I would have asked if you had done something about it, kept an omega to yourself." Will said before taking a drink of the liquid, a uniquely sweet red.

"The paper in your hand, is it for me to sign? Am I to give you a referral?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want another psychiatrist, I only want you." Will's words flowed out almost poetically. They peeked Hannibal's interest, almost driving him to get up and walk over to the man who fathered his unborn child.

He kept himself together, however. "And, I would not feel comfortable with anyone else continuing your therapy."

Will stood up, slamming what was remaining in the glass. "Perhaps, you and I should make good use of that couch over there for the rest of the hour."

"Will, I do not suggest that we engage in any sexual activity this evening," Hannibal told him. It pained him to say it. He wanted Will to take him, but he was also not prepared to out himself.

_Not yet._

"You're kidding?" Sure, Will had been rejected plenty before, but never by Hannibal.

"No, Will, I am not,"

"Damn, Hannibal, what does that say about me? I can't even keep a partner from the same gender."

"I want to, Will, I do, just not right now, not tonight,"

The gorgeous stubble covered face of the alpha before him began to soften a great deal. "Oh, okay, I mean, I guess that is okay. It is not like we have a strict timetable to follow. No heats, no ruts, just pleasure. We aren't even really in a relationship."

"Exactly,"

"Are you not feeling well, Hannibal? Barely drank any of your wine, you are as pale as a ghost, too."

Hannibal's back stiffened. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think I need to rest, get some sleep, that's all."

***

The next day Hannibal was called to assist with a crime scene. He knew it was a bad idea. It had been a few weeks since his last kill and even longer since he had been asked to help consult on a case. In his condition he knew he should have declined, but he didn't. He was going to test his stomach's strength, a true question of power over morning sickness considering how weak it had been the past few days.

He walked over to the body. He stood beside Will and Jack, allowing his eyes to run over the carnage. 

He gasped. A young, omega woman gutted completely, organs displayed in an odd religious tableau. This sort of thing usually wouldn't have bothered him, except for the fact that she had been around four months pregnant. 

Nausea struck at the worst possible moment. He turned away just in the knick of time, but that didn't keep him from vomiting all over Jack's shoes.

Will placed a comforting hand on Hannibal's back, patting gently, even kneeling down with him as he dropped to the ground, still retching.

Jack jumped back to avoid anymore undesirable treatment to his shoes. "What the hell was that about?!" 

Will looked up at Jack, instinctive growl as he spoke. "Geez, guy throws up and the first thing you do is get mad at him?"

"He almost ruined the integrity of the crime scene!"

"But he didn't! That is beside the point, anyways." Will mumbled, "Hannibal, are you good to stand?"

Hannibal nodded, taking the hand offered to him. Will pulled him to his feet. He was still shaky, but it was getting better.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car? Pretty sure Jack isn't going to be too keen on you staying." Will asked.

Hannibal took a deep breath, worried he would be struck by yet another wave of the inappropriately named morning sickness. "Please, Will, I would appreciate that,"

They arrived beside Hannibal's car just before he started to feel uncomfortable again, stomach churning and the smell in the air doing its best to make him sick.

"Are you going to be able to drive in this state? I thought you didn't look so hot yesterday."

Hannibal leaned against the side of the car. He tried to breathe through his nose and concentrate on something more pleasant, pinching the bridge of his nose, hopeful for some positive effect. "I'm fine,"

"Not buying that one, what is going on with you?"

Hannibal caught Will by the wrist, pulling his hand closer. Will wrenched back, fearful that Lounds or someone else would see. Hannibal grabbed his wrist a second time, forcefully splaying his palm against his stomach. 

"Does that answer your question?"

Will yanked back again. "No,"

"I'm pregnant," Hannibal whispered.

Will's eyes, blue and bright and full of wonder, were glued onto Hannibal's stomach. "Run that by me again, Dr. Lecter?"

"I'm pregnant, Will, with your child," 

His jaw dropped in response, but he was quick on the draw to speak once more. "But you're...you're..." However, ineffectively.

"An alpha? Older man? Well, dear Will, I am not an alpha, I am an omega. I have learned to suppress even the most basic parts of my true nature, assisted by training and medical treatments designed for use in the military. I had come upon all of this as I fought my way through medical school."

Will stumbled back, the only thing keeping him upright was the vehicle behind him. "What in the actual fuck?"

Hannibal sighed, realizing it would have been easier to explain all of this the night before while Will had been slightly intoxicated. "I am not giving that question a valid response,"

"You aren't supposed to, not really. I just...this just...does not make sense. How did I not see past your suppressants or whatever? How could I have possibly missed that you were going into heat?"

"You assumed that I was an alpha because that is what I wanted you to believe. You had informed me that you had never slept with another alpha before, leaving you unsuspicious of your ability to knot me. There was also the use of scented lubrication. I am very careful about these things." Hannibal explained.

"You are so careful, and yet, here you are, standing there, pregnant, with my child,"

"I was unaware that I could get pregnant, I was also on suppressants, ones that clearly failed at their only job,"

"But you're an omega,"

"An omega who was told that trauma to my abdomen in my youth limited my abilities to conceive. My age as a factor left me to assume it was next to impossible for it to occur." Hannibal's composure slipped. He pinched the bridge of his nose, again, and inhaled, but tears were already welled up in his eyes. The hormones were awful, ridiculously high in potency.

Will stood awkwardly close to Hannibal, beginning to be less concerned about Freddie Lounds taking pictures and more about the baby.

"Please, don't cry, I never know what to do when someone starts crying," Will pleaded as the first tears trailed down Hannibal's cheek, tempted in part to wipe them away.

Hannibal squinted, trying to avoid any more emotions escaping. "I am sorry, Will,"

The alpha took a moment. He was being ridiculously insensitive. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown, at yet, he had not even begun to consider how Hannibal was feeling about all of this.

Hannibal shuffled his feet. All he could think about was how he could have simply kept this to himself and retreated to another life somewhere far away, never outing himself. He could have terminated the pregnancy, or decided to give the child up for adoption, and no one would have had a single say in the matter. 

Of course, all of those things would have been significantly less difficult if he had not, deep down, wanted the child. And, even more so, if he had not been harboring feelings for Will that eventually were going to need to be addressed.

He was starting to wonder if a part of liked the idea of using the new life as a way of keeping Will out of the arms of the beautiful beta, Alana Bloom. For obvious reasons, he had more than just his biology as an advantage. The concept still stuck, festering in the back of his mind. 

Will dropped down to his knees in front of Hannibal. He ran his hands along the older man's torso, pressing his cheek into his stomach. "Hello," 

Hannibal absentmindedly ran a hand through Will's wild, dark curls, secretly hoping their child would have them. Will simply continued to babble incoherent nonsense to a baby that was not much larger than a ripe raspberry.

"Will? Will!?" Jack called, footsteps heavy and powerful. Jack, much unlike Will, was a stereotypical alpha male. 

He walked around the side of the vehicle, stopping at the strange sight leaning against it. His large, dark eyes threatening to pop out of his head. "What the hell!?"

 


	3. Two Days Late, Twelve Dollars Short

Will startled. "Oh...um...hi, Jack,"

"What do you think you are doing? I don't feel like dealing with a scandal over the two of you, the FBI has enough problems on its own without your nonsense!"

Will rose to his feet, placing his hands protectively over Hannibal's stomach. "It is not nonsense, Jack,"

"WHAT!?" Jack's voice boomed, unafraid of questioning another alpha.

"We are having a baby, Jack," Will said, smiling proudly. He might not have wrapped his head around the idea of being a father yet, but he couldn't help thinking that there was not a better person he could have knocked up.

"WHAT!?" This time, the shout from Jack caused Hannibal to start from his still position.

"It seems that our dear Will has gotten me pregnant," Hannibal informed the agent, just in case what Will said had not been entirely clear.

"But...I...what?" Jack's voice was calmer now, speech patterns matching those that Will experienced upon hearing the news, but his body language was a different story.

Hannibal tilted his head, showing off the smooth lines of his lean, muscled neck. A few days without his usual mix of hormones and suppressants and suddenly he was allowing his fairer nature act as a calming mechanism for all the alphas in the surrounding area. 

The neck tilt definitely did not go unnoticed by the two men.

"Well then," Jack cleared his throat. "I had no idea, Dr. Lecter, you certainly did not strike me as an omega. Though, I must say, it does make a bit more sense now. Your home, your dinner parties, your art, it is all coming together."

"Yes, I have made myself quite invisible up until this point,"

"I am impressed, someone like you, being able to pass as an alpha all these years, beta certainly, but alpha? Explains why I occasionally thought I could smell omega in your home." Jack continued.

"I am going to pretend that was not incredibly offensive," Hannibal sighed, gesturing with a dainty wave of his hand.

"Now that I know you are expecting, I can honestly say that you are glowing,"

"Do not be fooled, you have broken blood vessels and sweat mistaken for something else. I can barely keep anything down." Hannibal groaned.

Jack was silent. He ought to be. He was less than three feet away from an apex predator with an occupied uterus. He didn't know part of that, but very few people would be able to survive such a wrath.

"Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off, Jack? I would really like to drive Hannibal home to make sure that he is alright." Will asked his boss.

"There is no need, Will, I am not a precious porcelain doll. I can drive myself. I would very much appreciate it if you continued to treat me the same way that you always have."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. I am at least going to drive behind you." Will growled. He was settling right into the role of protective mate and the one that he was trying to protect hadn't even expressed that he wanted it. 

Hannibal scoffed. He was not about to take any of that. He had done just fine his entire life without it.

"Scoff all you want at me, Hannibal, it isn't going to change things. I am not risking anything happening to you, either of you." Will shot back, snarky as ever.

"What is everyone crowding over here for? People are getting curious. And, by people, I mean Freddie Lounds." Beverly asked, exceptionally loudly as she approached the three men.

Hannibal was beginning to feel light headed from all of the alpha pheromones. Beverly, being a female alpha, was especially strong.

"Hannibal is having a baby! Will's baby!" Jack shouted.

Hannibal barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had to remind himself that he was above that. "Please, Jack, announce it to the world,"

Beverly's face said it all, but her words were another story. "Oh! Hannibal! You?" She stepped closer, inhaling his sweetness. "If I would have known, I would have claimed you for myself."

Will growled, literally unprepared for his friend to elicit such a response from him.

"Wow, Will, never pegged you for the jealous type," Beverly scowled. 

Hannibal was done with the dick measuring contest. He just wanted to go home.

***

Will did follow Hannibal all the way to his house. He also followed Hannibal into the house. 

Hannibal walked all the way into the dining room. Will still in tow.

He sat down at the table, head in his hands.

Will stood off to the side watching the pregnant omega. He wanted to claim him right there on the table. However, he figured that probably was not the best idea.

"Are you going to simply hover in here?" Hannibal asked. 

Will grabbed Hannibal by the nape of his neck, intending to give him a loving kiss. 

Quickly, the older man moved his hand out to prevent Will from doing so. "I do not recommend that,"

"Why not?"

"Because I have been vomiting close to all day and have yet to have a chance to brush my teeth,"

"I don't care," Will said, using force to complete the kiss. 

Hannibal relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't what he wanted, but his body gave into it with ease. He allowed more of his walls down for the alpha. 

"Let's go to your bedroom," Will whispered.

Hannibal's toes curled with the sound of his words. He was also feeling noticeably wet. 

Will's nose twitched. For the first time he was smelling the omega for all that he was. There was no guise of alpha covering up the sweetness that filled his lungs. 

Hannibal crossed his legs, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do to stop it at this point. As far as he was concerned nothing good had come from having sex with Will. That was partially a lie, but he wasn't ready to think about that. He was not about to just go to his bedroom with Will because the man was an alpha. They were not mated. 

Will slid a hand beneath Hannibal's chin, cupping and tilting upwards, his eyes seemingly impressed with what he was looking at.

Hannibal's eyelids fluttered over dark amber. The blue eyes he stared into were hell bent on destroying him, ripping apart what was left of his alpha persona.

Hannibal stood upright, slick actually beginning to run down his thighs, overtly omegan noises slipping from his lips. 

"I have one, maybe two questions," Will half mumbled, unable to think straight with the scent in the air.

"Yes, Will?"

"One, how far along are you? Two, did you really not know that you were in heat?"

"To answer your first question, I believe I am roughly nine weeks, give or take a few days. To answer the second, my heat has never been very potent, and significantly less with age on top of suppressants. I did know I was in heat, but it was not a situation where I believed the only way for me to be satisfied was with some alpha's knot." Hannibal elaborated. 

"Am I just some alpha?" Will chuckled. "Man, I feel used. I also kinda feel like a lot of that is bull shit, but I am not going to argue with you about it."

"That is for the best," Hannibal half grumbled. "I would not argue with me if you knew what was best for you. And, you are not just  _Some Alpha_." 

Will grunted, latching onto Hannibal's hair. He wrenched him forward, slamming him face down into the dining table. "Stay,"

Hannibal whimpered. His pants were ruined as far as he could tell. 

Will tore the slick wet pants at the seams, reducing them to tatters. He dropped down to his knees, running his tongue along Hannibal's wet hole. He inhaled the scent of it, savoring the taste that left him in a unique state of arousal that was completely brand new. 

"Dammit, Hannibal," Will muttered, voice hot against Hannibal's skin, before lapping at the older man once more.

The alpha stood, leveling himself directly behind the omega. He quickly pulled his pants down, sliding his throbbing cock inside, not bothering to prepare the man for the intrusion. 

"WI...ah...ahaha..." Hannibal cried out, the smacking of flesh as Will drove deeper into his almost drowning out the sound. 

The sex from before had been fantastic, but it was nothing compared to this. As Will's knot swelled inside of him, Hannibal moaned loudly into the cold, hard surface beneath his frame. His back arched. He began shouting out, orgasm wracking his body completely. 

"Hannibal! Oh...god! You! Fuck!" Will threw his head back, thrusting his hips to ensure that the head of his cock hit the deepest part of Hannibal's sex.

He came three more times in succession before being able to separate from his lover.

"That was wonderful. I needed that. It is a shame I am going to have to wait to experience a real heat, bond with you, since you selfishly hid it from me."

"You simply need to accept it, you cannot actually control me until you do bond with me during my next heat and currently I am not even certain that is what I desire from you. It was not my fault that you, as an alpha, did not pick up on my true identity sooner, regardless of anything that I did to hide it. Your senses are not strong enough!" Hannibal pushed himself off of the table, brushing off his clothes. "I believe that you can leave."

Will bared his teeth to Hannibal. "You still were in hiding! I haven't been with an omega in the same way that I had not been with an alpha before this, there was no way for me to know fully. And, by the way, I am not going anywhere because, bonded or not, you are carrying MY child and I have every right as an alpha to exercise that power."

This had been one of the reasons at the very heart of why Hannibal never settled down. He was content to be an alpha. He had never been interested in following anyone's orders, of not having any say in anything, even if he did have feelings for the man who was being insufferably annoying. 

Hannibal dropped all of his clothing onto the floor, not an ounce of him caring about the indignity of it all. He scooped the tattered pile of fabric into his hands. "If you truly feel that you must remain in my house, then so be it. I, however, am going to rest, ensuring that YOUR child is healthy."

"Can I join you?" Will asked, eyes on Hannibal's abdomen.

"If you must, since apparently, I cannot stop you,"


	4. You May Have Noticed

At some point in the middle of the night, Hannibal took a throw blanket and a pillow into the master bathroom. The nausea struck and it only stopped for a few moments at a time.

He was absolutely miserable. 

Will walked in around four in the morning, almost tripping over the man's legs. "Hannibal, are you okay?"

Hannibal lifted his head off of the pillow. Even in the pitch black of the room he could see every detail of Will's face. He groaned. That was enough of a response.

Will flicked on the light. "Man, Jack was right, you do have the most beautiful glow,"

Hannibal pushed himself up, hugging the sides of the toilet as he literally threw up whatever else was still in his stomach.

Uncharacteristic of an alpha, Will sat down beside Hannibal and rubbed his back, brushing his ash grey hair behind his ears. 

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked, nuzzling against his neck.

"I purchased ginger ale the other day, it is in the refrigerator. Perhaps, you might not mind pouring some in a glass and bringing it in here so it can reach room temperature."

"Absolutely. Of course. Anything." Will sprung to his feet and rushed out, leaving Hannibal to relax for a moment.

He returned with a small glass of the liquid. He handed it to Hannibal who accepted it weakly.

"Thank you, Will,"

"How long does this usually last?" Will asked, curiously.

"It varies, sporadic throughout the day. Sometimes I am lucky enough to have a few hours without the madness of an upset stomach, thought that is still better than whatever this is."

"It makes me feel bad, I did this to you," Will mumbled.

Hannibal reached out to touch Will's arm. "Actually, Will, your child did this to me,"

Will smiled. "I had no idea that I wanted to be a dad...I have no idea what to expect,"

"I never thought I could be a parent, so I never even fantasized about the idea. After Abigail came into our lives I began to understand the gnawing biological need that other omegas had in their desire to procreate. I hold her very dear to me, not dissimilar to the way I hold you."

"Hopefully not the exact same way," Will chuckled, but when his eyes met Hannibal's he knew the joke had fallen flat. "Sorry, inappropriate,"

"It is quite alright, Will,"

***

Once light was shining through the window Hannibal stirred awake. He opened his eyes, discovering that he was lying on his left side, facing the wall. There was an arm beneath his head, another wrapped around his midsection, hand pressed against his stomach. 

"Will?" He whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping alpha if he could help it.

He slipped out of the warm embrace, slowly pulling himself to his feet, not wanting to mess with his own equilibrium or disturb the man on the floor. He tiptoed out of the bathroom and straight into the kitchen.

For the first time in what felt like weeks he was eager to eat something. It seemed like an opportune time to make good use of the lean sausage he had made long before fatigue became the ultimate controller.

Will entered the dining room, finally awake as he followed the scents from whatever Hannibal had concocted for breakfast. There was already a place set for him at the table.

"This smells delicious," Will said, taking in the olfactory overload that Hannibal's cooking always was.

"Egg whites, diced roma tomatoes, green peppers, goat cheese, and a lean pork sausage," Hannibal listed off all of the ingredients before Will took his first bite. He was lying about the type of sausage, but he had given Will enough almost-heart attacks for a while.  

"I don't think I could ever grow tired of your cooking, you know just how to spoil a man," Will said, practically moaning as he took each bite.

Hannibal made an attempt to grab the coffee he had brought to the table. Will's hand smacked him away. 

"Will!"

"If you think that I am going to allow you to turn our child into a caffeine addict, you are sorely mistaken,"

Hannibal got up from the table, angrily. "Fine. I'll go prepare some tea."

"That's what I thought,"

***

It was the morning that Hannibal couldn't button the vast majority of his pants that he realized life as he knew it was completely over. No one would ever think he was an alpha again. 

There was also no avoiding the fact that he was going to need to buy bigger clothes. It was the bloating that was causing a majority of the problem now, but it wouldn't be long before the swell was caused by the growing child.

He managed himself. Trousers were too tight, he was disturbingly tired, and all he really wanted to do was cry, but he managed. He still had an appointment to deal with.

"Hannibal, how..." Bedelia was smacked directly in the face with Hannibal's scent, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Oh, my, I supposed I won't be offering you wine at the end of our session."

"No, I would suppose the same," Hannibal said under his breath.

"Please, Hannibal, sit and tell me how this happened," She said, smiling, mostly amused by the current state of her only patient.

"You must be referring to the fact that I am with child?"

"Yes, that is what I am referring to, because the last time I brought up the topic of your true nature and your potential as a parent it sounded as though you believed your best chance was to serve as a surrogate father to Abigail."

"I was not expecting to get pregnant when we had that conversation, now, I am pregnant," Hannibal laid his head on the back of the chair for a moment, lifting back up the second that he felt too comfortable. He still couldn't figure out an actual cause as to why he was so tired all of a sudden.

"Is your Will Graham the father of the baby?" The lovely blonde woman asked, eyes definitely lingering on his abdomen.

"Indeed," Hannibal replied, running his right hand over where he struggled to make his pants fit. "I have faith that he will make an excellent father."

"Ah," Bedelia began to daze off, trying to imagine how such a thing could happen, eyes drifting back to Hannibal's abdomen. 

"Dr. Du Maurier? Bedelia?" Hannibal snapped his fingers in front of his psychiatrist's face.

"My apologies, Hannibal, I am still trying to wrap my head around all of this, previously when I checked you were still presenting yourself as an alpha and were looking to Will for only friendship."

"I find it just as fascinating as you do, Bedelia, maybe more so because I am by no means a spring chicken, which by definition would be a desirable alpha's idea mate. I am anxiously awaiting Will to realize all of this, but in the meantime he seems to want to protect the child and he is definitely not afraid to take whatever else he feels is his."

"The taking, the protectiveness, all typical traits of an alpha. Are the two of you not bonded? You seem rather adverse to the behavior."

"What made Will atypical from other alpha's was what caused me to develop feelings for him in the first place. Loopholes have left me still unmated as of the current point in time."

The omega woman across from him smiled. "You want to be mated to him, don't you, Hannibal?"

"While I would like to blame those feelings on my hormones, I know that is not all accurate and I do, in part, actually wish for him to be officially mine."

Bedelia took a sip of the wine she poured herself. A blush pink. "Would you look at that? Omega ashamed of his beautiful true self, all grown up and about to start a family of his own with an alpha."

Hannibal quickly changed the subject. They had wasted enough time on his current condition for his tastes. It was almost to the point where one would begin to become annoyed. 

He ended up leaving Bedelia's home just as irritated as he had been when she continued to prod him for information.


	5. Shine

"Damn, you're so beautiful," Will whispered, stroking Hannibal's arm while the older man slept on the chaise in his office.

Hannibal blinked, taking in his surroundings. "What time is it, Will?"

Will grabbed Hannibal's wrist, checking the exact time for himself on the man's watch. "Eight forty five,"

Hannibal immediately sat up straight. "Eight forty five! I only intended to lie down for fifteen minutes, it has been nearly two hours."

"The only appointment you slept through was mine, which the continuation of has seemed odd anyhow.. I let myself in. I couldn't bring myself to wake you, so I just watched." Will's voice was sweet and loving, even more so when he reached out to caress Hannibal's cheek. "Can I kiss you now?"

Hannibal smiled, the charm of the alpha getting to him in strides. "Yes,"

Will grabbed Hannibal's shoulders, pulling him in close until their lips collided. He pressed his tongue, forcing Hannibal's mouth open. His hands drifted upwards while he took handfuls of gorgeous ash colored hair, pulling lightly.

The alpha's hands released the omega's hair. Instead, he moved his talented hands down the length of Hannibal's body, making sure to squeeze his thighs, getting a hushed moan in response. 

Hannibal bit his bottom lip. All he wanted was for Will to touch him, his cock hard in his pants, the fabric tightening around his erection. 

"Mm...how about we make good use of this chaise lounge?" 

Hannibal felt his stomach twist. He pushed Will away and ran straight for the bathroom. His nausea had certainly lessened as of late, but when it did come over him it was awful.

It was also a pretty good mood ruiner.

"I am sorry, Will," He groaned, holding a hand against his stomach when he returned.

Will rushed to his side as he slowly walked back into the office. "Don't be, don't, it isn't your fault. Besides, what kind of alpha would I be if I got mad at the man I love, who is carrying my child, simply because he is suffering from some pretty standard morning sickness type business?"

"I suppose that you are right," Hannibal sighed. 

"You didn't even catch it, did you?" Will asked, sitting across from his brilliant psychiatrist. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just told you that I love you," Will stumbled the sentence together, almost nervously. Hannibal thought it was positively adorable. "You don't have to say it back, if you don't I will understand, you probably think that I am just saying it because you're pregnant..."

Hannibal interrupted, well aware of his feelings before this. "Sh, I love you, too,"

"It really isn't because you are pregnant, I promise, I didn't say anything about it before because I thought you were an alpha and had no real romantic interest in me...oh my god you said it back." Will finally found a legitimate stopping point to his rambling. 

"Indeed, Will,"

Will took that as the okay to walk over to Hannibal, grab him by the wrist, and then pull him down onto his lap. One of his hands immediately resting on the very slight swell of Hannibal's abdomen. 

Hannibal smiled. He really did love the alpha, loved the child they created, but he still wasn't satisfied with the idea of being the possession of someone else. They had no qualified for the fairytale type bond between the alpha and the omega. He would not have claimed them to be out of the water just yet.

***

This time Hannibal felt more at ease. He was not alone. Still the oldest omega in the room, but he didn't feel like that mattered anymore. There was a whole different crowd of betas, alphas, and omegas in the lobby, and Hannibal was willing to bet that every single one of them would have identified the minimally smaller Will as the omega. This more the case had it not been for the head on his shoulder and the tender palm against his stomach. 

"Hannibal, you are shaking," Will mumbled.

"You are correct, I am borderline panicked, actually," Hannibal muttered in response.

"What is wrong?"

"Nerves, anxiety," Hannibal replied, taking a deep breath. "This is the first time you are attending an appointment with me, as well as it being the first time we see, truly see, our child."

"Well, I, for one, am excited," 

"Yes, Will, that much I have been able to assess," 

"Aren't you excited to see him?"

"Him?" Hannibal said as if the word was foreign.

"Or her..." Will fussed, dragging out the sounds.

"To answer the previous question," Hannibal whispered, beginning to realize how many of the other patients were hanging on to what they were saying. "Yes,"

"Why are you whispering?" Will asked, now also whispering.

Hannibal made a stupid gesture, indicating the cause as the rest of the room. 

Will leaned his head down beside Hannibal's stomach. "It's okay, baby, your mama is just a little bit crazy sometimes, but that only means that we have to love him a little bit more."

Hannibal grumbled. There was absolutely no way he was going to fall in like with the other omega males. He might be carrying the child, but he was not anyone's 'mama'.

"Hannibal," The nurse called.

With Will at his side, Hannibal entered the room. Dr. Auxter was already set up for the ultrasound, a special interest in her patient. She had a mild bit of excitement after knowing him for all of these years, finally doing what nature intended.

"On the bed and lift up your shirt, mama, let's get a look at your little one, get some good pictures," The doctor said, cutting right to the chase.

She also managed to give Hannibal the misfortune of being called 'mama' for the second time in twenty minutes. He didn't have the energy to go around correcting everyone just yet, but it was coming. 

The cool gel brought Hannibal back to reality. Dr. Auxter smoothed it over his stomach, waiting for the machine that would display the image of his uterus and its living inhabitant to finish rendering.

Everything seemed still. Quiet. Calm.

The device was pressed against Hannibal, heavier than he expected. It didn't take long for him to hear the familiar sound of a fetal heartbeat. 

"That is a strong little one growing in there, that is some heartbeat, must be showing off for daddy," Auxter said with a chuckle. "I am Doctor Auxter, by the way, I am sure that you already knew that, but it is a pleasure to finally meet you,"

"Will Graham, and it is definitely a pleasure to meet the woman who will help bring out child into the world."

"It is an honor, I have been Hannibal's doctor for years," Auxter smiled, omegan beauty incredibly present. "Now, let's find that baby,"

"Yes, let's," Will added in.

"Have you been eating normally?" The doctor asked as she progressively put more pressure on Hannibal's stomach.

"Yes, now that most of the nausea has ceased,"

"Good, good. Any exceptionally weird cravings hit you yet?"

"Only occasionally, pumpkin, to the point where I have greatly considered purchasing one simply to gut the pulp out of the squash and consume it raw." 

"Ew," Will muttered. Hannibal ignored him.

"Actually, Mr. Graham, pumpkin is delicious and more importantly, nutritious." 

"Still, I don't even like sticking my hand inside of a pumpkin, let alone eating the goo that I pull out of it,"

"There we go," Dr. Auxter said as a sort of announcement to the two men, promptly ending the food conversation.

Sure enough, a small baby shaped image was displayed on the ultrasound screen. Will's breath hitched. He grabbed a hold of Hannibal's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. That was their baby, a tiny miracle they had created together. 

"I can't wait to be your dad," Will whispered.

Despite every part of his brain that wanted to fight it, Hannibal could not believe how wonderful those words sounded coming from the alpha's lips. Unwanted tears welled in his eyes, he tried desperately to not allow them to fall, but he didn't have the restraint he once possessed with all of the added hormones battling against the man that he was. 

Michelle moved the wand over slightly. "I can't remember, have we discussed the possibility of twins?"

Hannibal's eyes shot open. "No, I do not recall that ever coming up,"

"I really should have, especially considering that you are over thirty-five, which increases the chances on its own. Plus, your suppressants managed to completely fail, something that could have potentially caused an additional egg to descend into the fallopian tube. This is much the way it would have occurred had you gone off of your suppressants cold turkey. Doing that would have also had you suffering from withdrawals and intense heats, often when most omegas have multiples. Extra eggs."

"Dr. Auxter, is this your most eloquent way of telling me that I am carrying twins?" Hannibal asked.

The doctor nodded. "If that would not have been the case, I would have been adjusting your due date because your tiny baby belly is growing faster than I had been expecting."

"Something you neglected to point out, even though statistically it usually takes longer for the first time omega males to show," Hannibal snapped.

"Hannibal, you said that the only thing you were interested in before was the baby's health. I originally thought that it might have just been something to do with the way that you are shaped." Auxter defended herself. "Besides, if I had seen the second one before I would have told you. Twin B was hiding."

"We are having two!" Will half shouted, some clear nervousness echoing in his tone. "Two!"

Dr. Auxter saved images of each baby individually, then the best one that she could capture of both together. She assisted Hannibal in wiping the gel off of his skin. He quickly got off of the bed, pulling his shirt down. Everything was turning into autopilot function.

One child was already going to stir things up indefinitely, but two was a completely different story. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much more energy they were going to take from him. He figured he might as well start handing out the referrals now. 

At least Will seemed happy.


	6. Thickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is sexy, so stick around. :)

"I am so sorry, Franklyn, I lost track of time, but you will still get your full hour," Hannibal said, speaking softly in attempt to keep his neurotic patient calm.

The beta man was shaking. Hannibal had no idea how long the man had been pounding on the door to his office. He did, however, see the expression on his face when he came from behind to let him in.

"It is much alright, Doctor Lecter, I was more worried about you than anything else."

Hannibal sat down in his usual chair, gesturing for Franklyn to take the seat across from him. He tugged his shirt up a little, kept his suit jacket buttoned. He was not exactly ready for his obsessive patient patient to catch a glimpse of his growing abdomen, lest he be tempted to touch him.

"Franklyn, please, tell me what else has you so flustered?" Hannibal asked with his hands in a steeple.

"Honestly, I thought that something had happened to you. Our last two appointments were cancelled because you were not feeling well, so, I began to wonder."

"I assure you, Franklyn..." Hannibal slouched slightly, making strange attempts to help keep himself invisible. "I am just fine,"

"That is a word with various definitions, doctor,"

"I was ill previously, yes, but not anymore. Now, that is enough about me, this session is to talk about you."

Franklyn leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees. He inhaled. The hormones that Hannibal was producing not strong enough for a beta's senses, but the scent of chamomile and lavender across the room was. "You do look great, probably healthier than I have seen in awhile,"

"I highly doubt that, and you are still talking about me,"

"What is your secret?"

Hannibal glanced down at the swell of his stomach, checking to see how obvious it was. He definitely needed to switch to sweaters if he was going to continue the charade, warding off weird glances and unwanted touches.

Of course, his phone began ringing. He had sworn he silenced it, had been even more certain that he left it in his car.

Today he was not a well renowned psychiatrist, he was a scatterbrained pregnant omega. He had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

"Do you need to get that?" Franklyn asked when the phone rang a second time.

It was Dr. Auxter's office. She was tenacious.

"It is my doctor, if it is that important they will leave me a message,"

"Doctor? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Hannibal clenched his fists for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Franklyn, you are still not discussing topics that matter to you, only things that involve me."

"Am I not allowed to show concern?"

Hannibal got up and walked over to his desk, grabbing an envelope. He had worked on the first bit of referrals, getting the more problematic clients out of the way.

He walked in front of Franklyn, deciding to unbutton his suit jacket for added effect, even caressing his belly to make sure everything was clear. "I was going to wait until the end of your session to give you this, but it seems as though now is as good a time as any."

Franklyn accepted the envelope, already having a decent idea of what was inside. "I can't believe I am being dumped by another psychiatrist, do you realize how many times this has happened to me?"

"I have selected a colleague of mine who I believe you will find most adequate, it is not just you, Franklyn, all of my patients will be receiving these in the weeks to come." Hannibal explained.

"I guess that I am not understanding, you were late, you cancelled my last appointments, it is almost like you aren't really here, is it because you knew that you were giving me this referral today?"

Hannibal could hear Franklyn becoming less stable as his voice changed to showcase the minor breakdown he was experiencing. 

"Franklyn, I am just three days shy of being three and a half months pregnant. I am having twins. I do apologize, I have a significant amount of extra things on my mind and that only begins to cover the problem since I am becoming more forgetful by the minute."

"You're pregnant! Aw! Doctor Lecter! I am so sorry for getting all worked up there a moment ago. I mean, I kinda noticed the weight gain, but it isn't THAT much...and you're...well..."

"Older the word that you are looking for?" Hannibal asked, deeply considering eating the beta man before him. 

"Well, yes,"

There were a million or so answers buzzing around in his head. So many opportunities to be inappropriate. The bitch brewing inside of him was clawing to get out. He knew better, sort of.

"The alpha male who did impregnate me was of incredible breeding stock. It was bound to happen, a child from our union." He said, almost purely for the purpose of being an ass.

"Oh," Franklyn reached out to try to feel Hannibal's baby bump, but Hannibal caught his wrist before it progressed further. "Hey!" 

"Please, do not touch me, I have enough strangers hands trying to touch me, I simply do not need my patients doing it as well."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Lecter,"

"Its quite alright, Franklyn, I am slightly more inclined to mood swings and the hands on my stomach do nothing to promote the stabilization of said moods. This part of me, like most others, is only for my alpha and I." The words rolled off of his tongue before he could even fully recognize what he was saying. He was practically accepting Will fully, something he had figured would happen, but not randomly in the midst of his fourth month of pregnancy.

"I should probably be going, say, we didn't really talk about anything today, are you still going to bill me?" The beta asked.

Hannibal shook his head. "No,"

"Good. Congrats."

***

 _My alpha._ He kept replaying the words in his head over and over again as he walked down the aisles of the grocery store he had previously promised himself he would never walk into. 

He couldn't really be accountable for anything such as distaste for a store, lately.

As he pushed the cart past the display of pumpkins he almost completely lost it. A single tear trailed down his cheek as he lifted a mid sized one up into his hands, gently placing it into the basket.

He walked down the coffee, just to smell the delicious dark roasted scent of the whole beans. Decaf just was not the same.

"Hannibal?" Alana Bloom, freakishly pretty beta woman said, approaching him from behind.

"Ah, Alana, how good to see you," He greeted his colleague as he turned to face her.

"Likewise. I am surprised to see you here. Actually, I am even more surprised to see you out in public, and without Will." Alana said with a nervous laugh. She was still dealing with the occasional audible shock when she thought too much about Hannibal and Will's coupling. Especially, when she remembered that she had almost been with both of them.

"I am pregnant, not disabled or incompetent, Will does not need to keep an eye on me as if I were one of his dogs." Hannibal snapped. 

"I wasn't implying, only that it is unusual to see an omega without their alpha in public situations when they are with child."

"I'm sorry, I find myself easily angered today, you are not the first person I have lashed out on, as it turns out. And, Will is not my alpha." He sighed. "This might sound very odd, Alana, but I do not frequent these stores often and I...I am craving something salty...or...I am not sure."

Alana smiled. "Please, follow me," 

"People will assume I am incapable of shopping for myself,"

"It will be fine, heck, maybe they will even question if perhaps I am just a dainty alpha and that maybe I did that to you."

Hannibal was about to give her a proper rebuttal, but quickly backed down. There was no use. She probably needed the confidence, despite that she did not look or smell of alpha.

About fifteen minutes later he had managed to purchase a strange assortment of things that even surprised Alana. The twins had made him lose his taste for many of the finer things, replacing them with the more 'bottom of the barrel' choices. Only the most bizarre of gluttonous junk.

"So, Will was so excited to tell me that you were pregnant, and he was excited to tell me that you are having twins, but he neglected to tell me when you were due?" Alana eased her way into the question, increasingly curious as she helped Hannibal load his array of odd food into the Bentley.

"March fifteenth, however, with twins it is being generous and most likely will be before that date."

"If someone would have told me a year ago that my mentor, the great Doctor Hannibal Lecter, would be having the twins of my good friend, Will Graham I would have laughed in their face, now I just think it is great. I mean, Will seems a lot happier, so much happier."

"If anyone suggested to me that I would be pregnant at all I might have very well done the same,"

"All we need is to see a Freddie Lounds article that outs you completely,"

"She really does not want to do that,"

"She will, you know, she is like that,"

 


	7. Promise Me Lust

As Hannibal went to drive home, he took a wrong turn. His instincts were taking him on the one hour drive to Wolf Trap. 

He knew full well that Will wouldn't be there, but something about being in his home, in the proximity of where he laid when he was not in Baltimore, that seemed right.

When he arrived he let the dogs out into the backyard to play. Then he turned to unloading what was in his car, feeling the items went along much better in Will's cupboards than his own. 

The dogs came back inside and he fed them, certain Will wouldn't mind. He never understood the appeal of pets, but he did think he was beginning to see the value in these dogs.

After everything was settled Hannibal stripped down to just his undershirt and the best pair of Will's fleece pajama bottoms. Will wouldn't mind, they were too big for him anyways.

He tried to get comfortable in the living room, to no avail. With that discovered he was back into the kitchen.

Will entered the house some fifty five minutes later, picking up on the pumpkin sitting on the porch and the Bentley pulled up on the side of the house immediately. The scent of Hannibal entering his nose only seconds afterwards.

He looked down at the floor, blue eyes seemingly wider than ever before as dark amber ones looked back up at him. "Hi?"

"Hello, Will," Hannibal replied, returning his attention to the cracker in his hand. 

"I...I must admit that I am a little confused,"

Hannibal considered the cracker for a moment, almost deeming it more important that talking to Will. 

"Hannibal?"

"You are staring at me as though you have never seen me eat a single thing before this moment,"

"It isn't the fact that you are eating, it is what you are eating and where you are eating it," Will explained.

"I do not understand it myself, but you are more than welcome to join me,"

"Side thought, what made you drive all the way to Wolf Trap, anyways? I was going to pack a bag and head to your place before I found out you were here." Will asked, lowering himself onto the floor and accepting the food that Hannibal held in his outstretched hand for him.

"You," Hannibal said. "I think, at least on some level, that being in this house without you made me feel closer to you. I might just be missing you every time you are gone."

Will scooted closer so he could sit directly beside the omega, placing one hand on where their children grew. "My dad would have never believed I was capable of getting an omega as incredible as you,"

Hannibal shook his head. Will always surprised him, words and actions.

"Shaking your head at me? How dare you?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps,"

Will pushed the miscellaneous food out of the way, pulling Hannibal into a kiss. "There are punishments for that kind of thing,"

"I am willing to accept whichever punishment you deem fit for my inexcusable behavior," Hannibal purred, palming Will's half hard cock.

Will pulled Hannibal on top of him, moving him to straddle his thighs. "I have just the thing in mind," He concluded his sentence by catching his beloved omega in a deep kiss.

Hannibal ran his fingers into Will's dark curls. He deepened the already smolderingly hot kiss, dancing his tongue with the younger man's in lustful passion.

Will maneuvered the man above him so he had access to his sex, sliding the fleece sleep pants down just enough. He broke the kiss, offering up two of his fingers instead. Hannibal sucked in a way that enthralled the man, finding the taste exquisite, letting out a whimper when they were taken away.

Those fingers ran through Hannibal's slick, leading all the way up to his tight hole. Will slowly applied pressure, finally being able to move inside, scissoring apart, stretching him open, making him gasp as he nibbled on his jaw. Massaging his prostate, stroking his throbbing erection.

"Please...Will..." Hannibal cried, grinding down into the alpha's still clothed cock. "Please, fuck me!"

Will's eyes enlarged, pupils blown from arousal, whites visible from shock. "Oh my, Doctor Lecter, did you just say the 'f' word?"

"Fuck yes," Hannibal let out a breathy moan, feeling both of Will's hands discontinue their persistent, torturous tease in exchange for cupping and grabbing at his ass.

"Alright, lift up so I can get my damn pants off, or at least get them down," Will mumbled.

Hannibal moved up onto his knees, leaving room for Will to pull his pants down, all the while putting himself in a position where the swell of his stomach was eye level with Will.

The alpha placed his hands on Hannibal, admiring just how swollen he had gotten in the past few weeks with the twins. He lifted the man's shirt up and pressed a kiss into the kin, loving how wonderfully warm he was. 

He reached down and stroked his thick, throbbing shaft, coating it with precum. Hannibal lowered, impaling himself on the cock he craved with a loud moan, the head hitting against his cervix as he leaned back.

Will put his hands on Hannibal's dark nipples, gently taunting with his fingers. He could not wait until he would be able to take a real taste. 

Hannibal rocked his hips, angling the thickness of Will against his already sensitive prostate. He lifted up, finding leverage on a cupboard door handle, slamming back down to create the slap of skin that was a sound he had grown to adore.

Will bucked his hips up in rhythm with Hannibal's calculated movements. Seeing him, like this, pregnant with his children and writhing as he rode him, was simply breathtaking, and it made him twice as hard. There was so much truth in how incredible pregnant sex was.

"Hannibal! Hot damn, you are extraordinary!" Will shouted, sitting upwards to pull his future mate in close, taking full control of their release as his knot began to stretch Hannibal even more.

The fullness and weight of Will's cock, and even more so his knot, created a warm heat between them. Hannibal slipped in and out of full consciousness, body spasming around the alpha as a powerful orgasm ripped through him, leaving him incredibly weak in the knees. His own cock spilling onto Will's belly, effectively staining his shirt.

Hannibal's muscles convulsed around Will, sending him over the edge. His first orgasm wracking through him, the name of the omega coming from his lips in a continuous pour like a waterfall. 

They held onto each other until Will's knot was no longer an issue.

They slept in Wolf Trap that night for the convenience. Will spooning the older man, nuzzling against his shoulders and neck.

***

"Will, can you do me the most wonderful favor?" Hannibal asked, no longer able to sleep for a plethora of reasons.

Will opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness. "What time is it?"

"I believe it is one thirty in the morning,"

"Ugh, I don't deserve to be conscious right now," Will complained as he sat upright. "Why are you awake, anyways? You have a doctor's appointment at eight."

"I'll be fine, Will, I've dealt with less sleep, what I really need right now is for you to do me a favor."

Will groaned. He had watched enough television and seen enough movies to know what was coming next. Not to mention the rather unfortunate two hour time frame when he read one of Hannibal's awfully heavy detailed pregnancy texts. This was going to be a challenge. 

"What would you like, Hannibal?"

"I want...I really want refried beans,"

Will tried not to laugh. "What?"

"I do not like repeating myself, William, I only want refried beans,"

"Did you buy any on your little excursion last week?"

"I did not,"

"Where am I supposed to get these things from, Taco Bell?"

"I do not think that you realize how little I care where you get them from, I only care that you get them,"

Will groaned again, getting off of the bed and pulling on his clothes. He was going to purposefully take Hannibal's car, it was only fair.

Hannibal kissed Will goodbye and laid back down onto the bed. He assumed it was the best idea to just sleep until he returned.

***

Will was called away to a crime scene right before Hannibal needed to leave for his appointment. It hurt, knowing he was not going to be there, but he understood. It had been weeks since he had been allowed to consult side by side with the alphas of the FBI, but no one wanted to worry about him if he tagged along.

Besides, Will refused to allow him to reschedule his appointment. It was an important one, after all.

"So, Hannibal, are you ready for the big reveal? Do you want to know if the nursery should be pink or blue?" Michelle asked, excitement brimming in her eyes, barely hidden by her glasses.

Hannibal simply nodded, not wanting to prolong the event. 

"If you look at the screen here, you will see Twin A, she is the bigger of the two."

Hannibal let the smile overtake his expression as he felt his heart begin to swell. A part of him always hoped he would have a daughter, a beautiful girl to mold in his image. Someone just as lovely as his sister.

"A girl," He mumbled, his hands becoming acquainted with his twins that were growing inside of him. 

"If I could also direct your attention to the other little guy on this side, you Twin B, you will see that he is an active little one." Dr. Auxter said with a chuckle.

"I am having a girl, and a boy?" Hannibal was suddenly on top of the world. "A girl and a boy?"

"Yeah, one of each, a blessing and a curse,"

"I am surprisingly comfortable with this news, I find it may be difficult at times, but I have a good alpha at my side. I am confident that we can handle them."

"Speaking of your good alpha, where is he?"

"At work, actually, the Federal Bureau of Investigation's special agent's work is never done, even when they have to miss something such as this. If you are wondering, I told him to go, ensuring him that the three of us would be just fine without him. He told me that I absolutely could not change the date." Hannibal smiled again. "I find I do miss him dearly, though, even when it is only a short period of time apart."

Dr. Auxter tapped an index finger to her temple. "Our biology always beats the brain when it comes to finding the ideal mate. Fate is such a large, strange factor in our lives. Part of me wonders if that is why you were able to conceive, because your body knew that he was the one. That is the best part about being an omega, there is almost no chance that you will bond with the wrong alpha. Everything just comes together, two people meant for each other, even if it takes some searching."

"That is somehow the most definite and indefinite way of putting it, but I must say, it does sound nice to believe it happened that way. I want to believe that. I do love him."

"I would have never bonded with Anthony had I not been in the right place at the right time. He is the one that I am meant to be with. I knew the moment that I looked into his crystalline eyes. As you know, my first son's father was a simple beta, not to mention a cheater, so all is for the better."

"You used a beta female as a surrogate since your union could not traditionally produce offspring, is that correct?"

"Yes, but at the time I thought that our love was real and that it was all worth it," She lowered her voice. "I am glad that you never became involved with a beta, Hannibal, they only manage to make an omega's life more difficult."

Michelle was being completely genuine. That much was certain. For an omega, she was not at all soft spoken, instead she was rather incredibly blunt, never sugarcoating anything. Hannibal decided that was probably why he preferred her as his doctor, finding her attitude towards things and aversions to social stereotypes quite wonderful.  

"Do not have to be concerned of any such thing these days, or any to come," Hannibal replied, taking a deep breath as the reality of his new life sank even further in.

"I'll take it, plus, I get the added bonus, or rather privilege, of meeting your two new additions first."

Hannibal grinned, he was feeling outrageously overwhelmed, but he was fortunate and he was full of uncontainable joy.

 


	8. All of My Disturbances

"I have a general question of concern, Doctor Lecter, it seems as if you might have been lying to the entire world about your true self," She took a breath. "And, based on our current location I have to wonder if that is true, care to share any details? Have you been lying?"

Hannibal avoided eye contact with the horrendously rude redhead for as long as he possibly could. He only lost the ability to do so when she stepped right in his path.

"Please, Ms. Lounds, I have somewhere to be and nothing that I am currently doing has anything to do with your Tattle Crime. There is nothing illegal going on. There is not one genuine or possible way for you to link my walking out of a medical facility as something conclusive of a crime."

"The doctor you visited is Doctor Auxter, am I correct? Doesn't matter if you answer me because I already know the answer. I have my sources."

"Then why, might I ask, are you even bothering to phrase it as such a question if you have already chosen an answer?" 

"Because I want to hear it straight from the lying psychiatrist's mouth. So, tell me, where are you keeping your omega, confirmed bachelor Lecter? The stench of pregnancy hormones can be detected from over one hundred feet away." Freddie sneered.

Hannibal was glad that he had opted for the bigger jacket and the more loose fitting sweater earlier that morning. The rate at which his uterus was expanding was getting more difficult to hide by the day, the two small lives inside of him notwithstanding.

"I have no omega, take that answer however you do so please, but remember that I know where to find you should you try to publish something terribly unfortunate." Hannibal bit back the rest of his threat, but only for the sake of his children. He did fancy the redhead would taste wonderful.

"You're...the...you're the...but...but..."

"I am done speaking with you, Ms. Lounds, take what you will. I have somewhere to be." He brushed past her, heading to his car.

When he looked back, the redhead was still standing there, her mouth agape. She was a brilliantly stupid alpha if anything. He was glad to have left her in such a state.

***

Hannibal felt lost. There was something driving him to release all of his pent up emotions. He had never felt more like he was left to his own devices then he did in this exact moment. 

The fluttering sensation in his stomach wasn't helping the situation, either.

He was beginning to have second thoughts about shutting his practice down so early. At the very least, he would have had something to occupy his time. He was not about to go see Bedelia, she was probably the least helpful medical professional in his life as of late. 

At any rate, he knew that it would be several hours before Will could return.

It was almost shameful that he was in no condition to stock his freezer.

There was an unusually persistent knocking at the front door. He steadied himself, walking over slowly, trying to gauge the scent before he dared to open it.

"Abigail?" He said in disbelief, wondering the specifics on how she had arrived at his house. "Oh...oh!"

She lowered his brows, watching the doctor hold a hand against his lower back. "Are you okay, Doctor Lecter?"

"Yes, yes, I am quite alright, Abigail, I am just curious as to what has caused me the pleasure of your presence?"

Abigail bit her bottom lip. Her frost blue eyes were full and loving. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine?"

Hannibal stepped back, allowing the young omega to enter the house. He lead her to the kitchen, immediately turning to prepare some sort of hot beverage, he had not fully decided on what that was just yet.

"I can't keep your secret as well anymore, well, this one," Abigail mumbled, admiring Hannibal's full profile, especially his abdomen. "You better show me."

"Hot chocolate? Tea? A warm apple cider, perhaps?"

"Hey, no changing the subject, not fair, just show me?"

"Ice cream? I did procure a nice organic pumpkin variety."

"You and the pumpkin, lately. Now, come here and show me what I want to see." Abigail said with a beaming smile.

He sighed. He lifted up his sweater and untucked his shirt beneath it. He crossed the kitchen to stand beside her. 

"May I? I mean, if you do not want me to, I won't." Abigail asked, reaching her hands out to touch his stomach.

"I do not mind, Abigail, but they are not yet kicking outwardly, not quite yet,"

"I don't care, I just want to feel them, we need to get acquainted if I am going to be a part of their lives, maybe they will even recognize my voice?"

"I do wish for you to be in their lies, as much as I wish for you to remain in my own, as I am sure that Will would want the exact same." Hannibal explained.

"Thank you, oh my goodness, I still cannot believe that you are pregnant! There is no mistaking this feeling though, this fullness, it is so beautiful. You and Will are going to make amazing parents!"

Hannibal abruptly pulled down his shirt and sweater. "Now, back to what I was doing, what would you like to drink, Abigail?"

"Oh, right, not gonna lie, I just want to try that ice cream,"

"I was actually hoping that you might say something like that, I have quite the urge to try it myself,"

"You know, at the rate you are going, pumpkin is going to the only thing that they want to eat." Abigail chuckled.

"There are far worse things they could become addicted to," Hannibal said with a smirk.

"I guess you're right,"

Hannibal presented the young woman with a spoon. "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Then, perhaps, you can tell me what has brought you here today, outside of my pregnancy?"

***

Will sat his things down on the floor in the foyer. He could hear Abigail giggling in the other room. He could also smell Hannibal. It brought a smile to his face.

They were both sitting on the oversized sofa in the massive family room. The sight made him immensely happy. That was his entire family. The only pieces of the puzzle that were missing were his dogs. He actually could honestly say that he had a family now, a human one.

"Will, you smell distinctly like an omega that I do not recognize," Hannibal remarked as the alpha approached.

"How much of that ice cream have you eaten today? It is getting to your head. Too much sugar." Will retorted with an evil grin.

"I have not consumed enough for it to cloud my judgement. I can smell the omega. Who is she, Will, because I am not fond of the idea that someone as fertile as she is is getting that close to my man."

Will raised his eyebrows in wonder, a trait Hannibal found completely adorable. "Your man, hm? Getting a little possessive, there?"

Hannibal crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck. He inhaled the mixed scents, trying to pull Will's from the mess. "You are mind, do not ever forget that, William. However, that does not change that I want to know who was hanging off of you all day."

Will's expression changed to show off that he was nervous. "Hannibal, I promise that it is nothing and that I want nobody but, you. If you must know, she was a witness at a crime scene involving the case we are currently working on. She noticed that I was not actually mated, but I was quick to inform her that I had a gorgeous omega at home who was very much pregnant with my twins."

Hannibal caught Will in a quick kiss. "I hope that you will continue to speak of me in such high regard,"

"Aww!" The omegan girl on the sofa squealed, gushing at the couple when she removed the spoon from her mouth. 

Will smiled. This was the life. 

 


	9. Cackling Beauty

Will moved his arms around Hannibal, sliding one hand down to cup and grab the man's ass. Hannibal let out a sigh, slightly pushing into the fingers that rested in between his cheeks.

"Doctor Lecter, you smell delicious," Will pressed his hand back. "You must be soaked,"

Hannibal became flushed. He watched Abigail out of the corner of his eye, hoping that she had not heard Will's brash comment.

Will was not wrong, however, Hannibal was wet. He had been headed in that direction from the very moment he decided to kiss the alpha's incredibly kissable lips.

Will gave Hannibal another tight squeeze, pushing his body against him. His hand quickly slid up Hannibal's round ass, turning to slip beneath the waistband of his pants. He wanted to feel his dripping, wet, luxurious cunt.

"Do you feel like this because you're pregnant? If so, you should probably continue to be pregnant with my child for as long as biologically possible." Will asked, terribly wicked with lust.

Hannibal was completely incapable of stopping the moan that escaped from his lips as Will's fingers continued to glide over his wet hole, managing to whimper every time contact ceased. This did not mean he was not still painfully aware of Abigail sitting in front of them.

"Will!" Hannibal let out a gasp, dominant index finger of the alpha slipping inside. "Will!"

Abigail looked down at her ice cream. She tried to hide her horrified expression by refusing to make further eye contact with Hannibal. She wasn't stupid by any means, this was natural for an omega and an alpha. One day, if luck would have it, she would be in Hannibal's position with an alpha of her own. Yet, she was seeing way too much for her own comfort now. Her biological parents never even got this intimate in front of her.

Hannibal slowly fucked himself back onto Will's fingers. He couldn't resist him any longer. He wanted him.

"Ahem!" Abigail cleared her throat and attempted to make enough noise to get their attention.

Will turned his head toward her. "Yes?"

"At the risk of sounding like a cliche, get a room. In fact, there are bedroomS, as in multiple, in this house, so, you should pick one."

Hannibal purred as Will added a second finger, curling both towards his prostate. "Yes, please, Will, my bedroom,"

Will raised his eyebrows. "Alright, you going to be okay out here?"

"Yep. I'll listen to music or read or keep eating this ice cream, I do know my way around Hannibal's kitchen if need be." Abigail assured them, desperately wanting them to stop doing what they were doing in front of her.

"Will," Hannibal cried out, no longer able to contain his true self as a third finger was pushed inside, stretching him further. He rubbed his achingly hard cock against Will in response.

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief the moment they were gone. It was going to take plenty of mental scrubbing to remove it from her mind.

***

Will artfully rid them of their clothing in what felt like seconds, but could have easily been less than that with the fluid movements. Fabric was in piles on the floor, something that usually would have bothered Hannibal incessantly, but now he didn't even have the power to care. 

Will pushed Hannibal onto his back. He ran his strong hands down the man's body, almost losing himself in the action of it. He dipped his head down, pressing soft kisses into his jaw and neck. One stolen from the lips right before taking to nibbling on a clavicle that protruded from the skin just enough. 

He moved lower, tongue tracing lines to the most sensitive parts of Hannibal's upper body. He licked each of the sensitive, swollen nipples, dragging a finger over each of the nubs before sucking them into his mouth.

He moved even lower, pressing his lips in a line of kisses down the swell of Hannibal's abdomen, humming sweetly into his skin.

He sat up on his knees. Hannibal could already feel the head of the thick alpha cock near his entrance. He whined. He was incredibly sick of waiting.

"Will, please," Hannibal moaned, rubbing himself against his beloved to regain his full attention.

Will shoved a pillow underneath Hannibal's back. He repositioned himself, getting a strong footing.

Hannibal inhaled sharply as the entire length of Will's shaft slid inside of him. The welcomed intrusion filled him up, his slick coating every last inch of it.

Will began to pivot his hips, thrusting deeply into Hannibal's tight ass. Hannibal clawed at Will's back, tearing at his flesh as his nails dragged down.

Will pounded into the omega unrelentingly, heat enveloping around him. His knot swelling almost completely.

Hannibal rolled his hips with every one of Will's agonizingly wonderful thrusts. There was a tight feeling in his core as sparks shot off in every direction. He was breathless, drifting off into his headspace while the room started spinning.

"Hannibal! Fuck...fuck...oh my god!" Will's orgasm tore straight through his body, filling Hannibal up with his seed.

Hannibal came moments later, shouting and crying out as his body writhed beneath the alpha. His back arched up off of the bed, allowing him to fall back down, slack jawed and satisfied.

The sight of the omega's release caused Will to come again, more of his release flooding into Hannibal.

He chuckled as soon as he was breathing normally. "If you were not already pregnant..."

Hannibal literally rolled his eyes. "Do not make that comment, Will, it is highly unnecessary."

Hannibal's lust driven, dark accent threw Will back over the edge, a third orgasm tearing him apart. This time, his release set Hannibal on fire, his subsequent orgasm leaving him wracked, legs weakened.

"Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal..." Will sighed, leaning against the man beneath him. "You amaze me."

"I could say the same of you," Hannibal half mumbled, trapping Will in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, I love you, I love you...I can never get tired of telling you that." Will giggled, gazing into the amber red that had stolen his heart and soul.

"I'll never grow tired of hearing you say it," Hannibal whispered before placing a kiss upon Will's stubbled cheek. "I love you, as well, my dear Will, so very much,"

Hannibal gasped suddenly, a sharp pain in the side of his lower back struck him as it had earlier in the day.

"Are you alright?" Will asked with the most genuine look of concern adorning his face.

"Yes, I am quite alright, Will. I am simply having a disagreement with our daughter on the proper treatment of my internal organs. She is incredibly strong, powerful. She has been kickboxing certain parts of my anatomy as if her tiny feet were meat tenderizers."

Will lowered his brows. "Daughter? One of our twins is definitely a girl and by the sounds of it you are thinking she is going to be alpha?"

Hannibal nodded and grabbed one of Will's hands, pressing it against his right side. "Will, this is where our daughter spends most of her time." He moved Will's hand over to his left side. "And, this is where our son typically stays."

Tears welled in Will's eyes. Not a single one fell, but Hannibal was happy to see them. They were both experiencing parenthood for the first time together and it was beautiful. Hannibal was already more than ready to meet them.

Will nuzzled his dark hair against Hannibal's abdomen, words could not express how deeply he felt about this, his family. He was a lone wolf finding a new home. 


	10. Lean On The Sounds

"I assure you, I can be left alone in the cider mill without you for a few moments, I promise not to take a bite out of an uncooked pumpkin, or whatever it is that you seem to fear I will do," Hannibal told Will.

"That is the part that concerns me, the pumpkins,"

"Will, do not worry, it will be fine. Please, go to the crime scene across the orchard, I will be okay. Besides, it is just pumpkin, it could be something much worse."

Will whispered something in Jack's ear. They both watched the pregnant omega intently. There was plenty of nodding, but not much by way of exchanged words.

Hannibal debated becoming angry with the two men. He did not. Instead, he tilted his neck and tried to appear overly omegan.

"Price, Zee, which one of you wants to stay behind with Doctor Lecter?" Jack asked.

Hannibal would have protested if he thought there was any use to it. At this point, he figured it was a lost cause. 

"I'll stay back with him," Beverly volunteered, shooting Will an intriguing look. 

"Um, no, you will not," Will said sternly, shoulders back. 

"You didn't even let Doctor Lecter say anything," Katz said with a smirk.

"I don't need to hear what he has to say to know that I do not want you alone with him." Will growled, stepping closer to Hannibal.

"I am going to agree with Graham on this one, Katz, you need to come with us," Jack added.

"Price is an alpha, you were going to allow him to be around him," She retorted.

"A mated one," Price shot back, not wanting to become a part of the nonsense.

"You know what, fine!? Zee will stay with Hannibal since he is the only one who isn't an alpha. Price and Katz, both of you will go to the crime scene." Jack's voice boomed, much as it usually did when he became angry.

"Hey, not to make this any more of a problem, but Doctor Lecter is gone," Zee said, pointing to where Hannibal had been sitting.

Will looked back. Hannibal was definitely not there. Will had been too lost in his dominance play that he didn't even hear Hannibal walk away. He felt like a terrible alpha.

"Dammit," He muttered under his breath.

He turned away from the team and followed the omega's scent, determined to find him before anyone could say a single word to him.

***

Hannibal walked through the gift shop of the cider mill. Not a single patron had seemed affected by the caution tape in the orchard, the tape attempting to hide the gruesome murder of the woman who ran the winery. It amused him, all of it, especially since any whispers of the crime were in regards to its similarities with one of the Ripper's crimes. If only they really knew.

Hannibal caressed his baby bump as he strolled casually through the store. It seemed as if everyone was staring at him, smiling, warm expressions directed toward the growing lives inside of him. He had didn't find it unwelcome, but he did wish that Will was by his side.

An elderly woman approached him, her hands on his belly before he had the chance to say otherwise. "Oh my goodness, you are the cutest thing,"

"Thank you," Hannibal replied as he made an attempt to back away from her.

"You have the cutest baby belly I've seen in ages. You remind me of my husband when he was pregnant with our fourth child, I imagine you are around the same age, too. When are you due, dearie?"

"March the fifteenth,"

"You are pretty big for March Fifteenth,"

"Twins," He said. "My first and my second child,"

"How sweet?" She inhaled his scent, a mix of omega and pregnancy hormones. Hannibal imagined she could smell his status on him. She would know he was unmated. "Where is your alpha?"

"I am not entirely certain, he is around this shop somewhere,"

"Good to hear that, sweetie,"

As soon as the woman turned her head towards her friend, Hannibal slipped away. He figured her friends would do the same thing, or would manage to attract even more attention from other sources. Either way, he wanted no part of it. 

He exited the gift shop, finding himself face to face with a concession stand that sold roasted corn on the cob. Usually, he wouldn't be tempted by such a thing, but it smelled incredible. They were covering it in copious amounts of real butter. No longer was there a doubt that Will's food choices were impacting him. The twins already seemed to have Will's palate instead of his.

At least it was only corn, albeit corn soaked in butter and dusted in seasonings of some sort, a mixture of spices that definitely included cayenne. 

He walked around the grounds toward where the children were all playing. He rubbed his belly, imagining what it would be like to watch his own children having a good time in the hay. 

He caught several omegas and betas smiling at him as they sat around and gossiped, some chasing after their rambunctious young. They knew instinctively that he was at the stage in his pregnancy where everything would begin to become an emotional roller coaster. He knew they were not expressing envy in their faces, they did not miss what he was going through in the slightest.

He did start to tear up. He brought a finger to the corner of his eyes, dabbing away before they were able to fall. He refused to be weakened completely by his pregnancy. He still wanted to be perceived as an apex predator. 

***

Will was walking through the mill, continuing to follow the scent of his omega as he pushed past the overbearing crowd. He patted the pocket on the front of his shirt, ensuring that its contents were still occupying the small fabric pouch. This was not how he planned it, but he might as well use it as a device to further keep the very moody and very pregnant Hannibal a bit happier.

***

Hannibal was still far enough away from Will, and a majority of the attendees of the cider mill, that he had yet to be seen. 

He ate his ear of corn, walking around the large part of the pumpkin patch. He noticed one that particularly caught his eye. It did not matter what he ended up preparing for dinner, because there would still be a member of the squash family involved.

He leaned down to grab the stem of the prime specimen. He loved the way it smelled. It was on the heavier side, and he quickly came to the conclusion that he should not have been trying to lift it in his condition.

Someone, a young, hulking alpha, tried to take the pumpkin from him. Hannibal growled at him. He might not have been able to hide that he was an omega, but he was still very capable of showing off his dominant side.

"This is not yours, I suggest you walk away, find another," Hannibal told the young man.

"I want this one, so, I am going to take it,"

"You will not take it,"

"I am, there is nothing that you can do about it, omega, there is no alpha around to protect you or the damn pumpkin,"

Without taking a second to quip a witticism, Hannibal rose his hand with the corn cob and jammed it into the side of the young alpha's neck, effectively ending him. Blood spurted out everywhere, coating a few of the darker pumpkins in spatter.

It was a good thing that no one ever expected omegas to be capable of killing. It was even better that this man was killed far enough away from the crowds that no one would have been able to truly see him. The clean up would be a sinch.

He had needed that.

***

Will finally found Hannibal. By this point the body had already been moved, styled to look like a second victim of whomever murdered the first, a benefit of having an alpha in the FBI. 

Will smiled upon seeing the pregnant omega admiring a pumpkin. Any day now and the baby bump would rival it in size. He couldn't wait. There wasn't anything in the world that he found more beautiful than the swell of Hannibal's round belly, full with their offspring.

Hannibal glanced up, catching Will out of the corner of his eye. "Hello, Will,"

"You have no idea how perfect you are," Will half mumbled, slowly approaching the man.

"I know that I should not have left without your permission, but I was not listening to the argument any further. I would like to buy this, if you do not mind, I need your help lifting it."

Will kneeled down to grab the pumpkin. "Are you going to carve this big boy or eat it, raw?"

"Both, or neither,"

The pair too the large orange squash to be weighed.

Jack approached them from the side, walking unusually soft for an alpha. Hannibal knew before the man even opened his mouth what this was going to be about.

"Will, now that you have located Doctor Lecter, is there any way you can actually look at the crime scene, turns out their might have been another on the other side of his patch at some time today."

"This is definitely someone who works here," Will said, seeming to look out into the distance where the FBI was beginning to gather with presumably recently called police.

A poor, innocent bystander accidentally walked right into Hannibal's display.

"That much is already clear. So, can we get on with it, then?" Jack asked. 

Will nodded, abandoning his original plans for the object in his pocket once again.

***

"You should totally wear this for Halloween!" A horribly giddy Abigail shouted, gesturing towards a costume that would fit Hannibal's growing belly.

Hannibal sighed, wanting little to do with the holiday's tradition of dressing up. There did not seem to be any real point in the matter, especially since he was pregnant.

He placed a hand on his stomach, pressing back into the fluttering feeling of two very active babies, one that he certainly believed was going to be an alpha. "I do not want to partake in this, at all,"

"Then how did Will convince you to pick up decorations?" The young omega girl asked.

"He is very convincing when he wants to be, that much is for sure, he knows there are not many things that I will not do for him." Hannibal explained, moving over to thumb through the different door coverings in various scary themes.

"Holy crap!" Abigail shouted. "He wanted to get you out of the house!" She immediately clasped both of her hands over her mouth, dropping the costumes she had held in her hands. 

Hannibal stilled his hands and turned toward Abigail with his eyebrows raised. "What purpose would he have in doing that?"

Abigail shook his head and gathered the garments she dropped on the floor. 

"Abigail?"

"I can't, I can't, you can't make me, I won't talk, I won't say anything,"

Hannibal stepped closer to the girl. "You will, I can make you,"

"He loves you, you are carrying his babies, he sent you out of the house to do something meaningless, do the math." Abigail rattled off without struggle. She hadn't realized it was going to happen so soon, but she was excited all the same.

Hannibal grabbed three pieces from a collection that resembled Victorian Era, not caring what the prices were. He intended to make quick of the task so that he could find out exactly what the alpha was up to. 

Abigail failed at her one job. 


	11. One New Happy

Hannibal snuck into his own home using the back entrance. Will would hear him, smell him, but by that point it would be too late.

"Hannibal, I can hear you, you aren't as quiet as you used to be," Will called, a slight chuckle in his tone.

Hannibal stopped. He huffed, hands on his hips as the air from his mouth blew his bangs up. Will had heard him much earlier than he had anticipated.

Will walked into the room where Hannibal was standing with his bag of decorations. "She cracked, didn't she?"

"That depends on what you mean by that word, my dear Will,"

"Did she spoil the surprise?"

"She did not. She did, however, inform me that I allowed every bit of my omegan nature to overpower typical sensibilities when dealing with you. You are very much my alpha, despite that we are currently unmated." 

"Ah," Will muttered, hand running through his hair. "So, I actually spoiled the surprise by saying something?"

"No, Abigail most certainly was the one who revealed that you were up to something, she was not specific on the exact details, she did mention something along the lines of not being warned that she was supposed to distract me, as well."

Will crinkled up his nose. He had plans, lots, and none of them were going the way he wanted. Hannibal could see it in his face. It was amusing.

Will held out his hand. Hannibal accepted it, allowing the alpha to lead him into the other room, the one that was to be converted into the nursery.

"Close your eyes," Will whispered before opening the door.

The last time Hannibal had set foot in the nursery there wasn't much in it besides an antique rocking chair and a lamp. This time, it really was a nursery. Will had taken the time to construct both cribs, set up the dresser, and make the beds. There was even a pile of stuffed dogs on the floor. 

Hannibal could not stop smiling. The baby shower was still two months away, obviously there were things they were going to need as the due date approached, but for now it was perfect. 

He was feeling especially emotional in that moment. The tears welled in his eyes. There was no way to stop them from falling this time.

Will turned and noticed Hannibal dabbing at his eyes. "Whoa, you can't start crying yet, I haven't even got to the best part,"

"I cannot control it, Will, so please, continue," Hannibal said, doing his best to calm down.

Will kneeled down in front of the pregnant omega. He placed both of his hands on his swollen belly, pressing a kiss against it through the fabric.

"You know, I am probably going to pass some horrible, unspeakable mental disorder on to our children, right?"

"I do not believe that will be the case," Hannibal assured Will, running a hand through dark curls.

"Even if you don't think it will be something to worry about, I still will. You know about my nightmares?"

"Of course, Will, we have spoken about them in our sessions,"

"Well, anyways, the other night I actually had a good dream," Will began, as he nuzzled against Hannibal. "It inspired me to do all of this, for you, for us, for our growing family. I've never been happier in my entire life, never had something real to hold onto, until now. I love you, Hannibal Lecter, and I love our twins, I feel like I already know them. I can't wait for us to be whole, for you to be my mate, to raise our two beautiful children together. Which brings me to what I actually planned to say, Hannibal, love of my life and mother..."

Hannibal cut Will off, flicking him on the nose. "No. Just because I have a uterus, does not qualify me to be referred to as mother or mama. You may feel as though I am being overly sensitive, but I feel strongly on this subject. I will be anything besides that."

Will sank lower, leaning back on his feet. "May I finish now?"

"You may, I am sorry,"

Will took a very deep defeated deep breath. "Hannibal, will you marry me?" He finally asked, holding the rose gold band where the older man could see.

"Yes," Hannibal answered without thinking. "Yes!" He still wanted it after giving it a moment of thought. "I want to marry you, more than anything in the entire world." 

Will slid the band on his omega's finger before standing up. Then he caught him in a kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

***

Will had a fiance. Will had a fiance who was pregnant with his twins. The world was his. Now, all he had to do was figure out official living arrangements before the birth of his children. He could figure it out, he was the alpha, he had a grasp on things.

Which, upon actual realization left him with the feeling that everything was going to be alright. 

"Hannibal? Hannibal?" He called out, walking towards the study. He could smell the omega, but he didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. 

Calling out, probably had not been the best idea.

"Will? What on earth are you doing? Come here." Hannibal replied.

As soon as Will was in the study, his eyes met Hannibal's maroon ones, and then the incredible sight before him.

Hannibal was stark naked, sprawled out in a chair with a book in his hands. He was relaxed and completely carefree. It was an entirely brilliant and sacred image.

"Why are you naked?" Will asked, not being able to do a very good job of hiding his growing arousal.

"Because, dear Will, I am unfortunately very hot," 

Will blinked, swallowing hard. "Yeah, you are, no body is ever going to deny that," 

"You know that is not what I meant,"

"But it might as well have been," Will chuckled before stepping closer. "Because you definitely are."

Hannibal shook his head, setting the book to the side. "You are insane, at best,"

"What about at my worst?" Will asked as he kneeled down by the chair his future mate resided in.

Hannibal could smell the alpha's state of arousal. It was thick and musty, just enough to make him need to clench his thighs together. 

"At worst I cannot think of a proper term to define what you are," He whispered, taking Will's face in his hands.

Will pulled away, moving Hannibal's legs apart. He pressed a trail of kisses along the swell of his abdomen. He dipped even lower, licking at his half hard erection and his balls.

"Oh!" Hannibal gasped, two of his fingers in his mouth.

Will ran his index finger along Hannibal's hole. "Damn,"

Hannibal shuddered at the touch, slick all, but gushing from his incredibly needy cunt.

Will hoisted Hannibal's legs up even higher. He inhaled the scent, loving the way it managed to fill his lungs and set his core further on fire.

He ran his tongue through the delicious moisture. "I love the way you taste,"

"Mmm...I love your tongue," Hannibal purred in response, tone more omegan than intended. 

Will went right back to work, sucking kisses at the ring of muscle, moving his tongue inside the warmth he constantly craved. 

After Hannibal came, Will attempted to jerk himself off.

That wasn't going to be enough. 

Hannibal grabbed Will by the hair. "Knot me,"

Will yanked Hannibal down to the floor. He quickly positioned him over his hard shaft, ready for him. 

Jack burst into the room some time later, after the two were fully connected. He followed the cries of pleasure right to the study.

Hannibal glanced up, back arching as Will filled him with his seed, again. "Did no one ever tell you that it is impolite to not knock first?"

Jack sighed. This was the first time he was actually able to see part of the omega. It was not hard to see why Will found him so beautiful. "I need...can the two of you separate and meet me in the other room?"

Hannibal nodded. "Of course, but it might be a while,"

Will laughed. Jack backed his way out of the study, ever the ill timed alpha.

"A while?" Will repeated, still lightly chuckling at what had just transpired.

The older man shifted his weight in attempt to relieve the strain on his knees. His joints made loud clicking sounds as he moved. The intensity made Will wince, hands running over the omega's legs, wanting to give comfort.

"Uncle Jack can wait," Hannibal mumbled with a wicked smirk across his face.

"Are you always cracking like that when you move?" 

"Yes, you made sure of that,"

"I can't tell if you are joking or not, scares me,"

"I am joking. I am sorry. Most of it has to do with the pregnancy, which is also to blame for the swell of my ankles. I am also older, causing a small part of the problem."

"I feel like...why...why on earth would you want to be pregnant if it makes you so miserable?" 

"I would argue the point that I did not ever actually want to get pregnant, it was a happy accident. However I would assume the main reasons that people continued to get pregnant is for the continuation of the human race, and that of bloodlines."

"Just think, if your suppressants would not have failed, you would not be miserable...or continuing your bloodline." Will laughed, finally feeling the deflation of his knot begin. 

"I am not miserable, Will, not really, anyways, I am quite content in my current state, I enjoy it more knowing that the end result will be the birth of our children." 

"We should probably go see what Jack wants,"

"I happen to think he deserves to wait,"


	12. Disarming

Beverly was quick to move in close to Hannibal when he and Will arrived at Quantico. The technicality that left him unmated was currently her favorite thing in the world. Most omegas were weak and small, he was the opposite and still possessed the delectable, beautiful ass of one. She very much noticed.

"Gosh, look at you, my god! Hannibal! Doctor Lecter! Pregnancy looks damn good on you." She said with her eyebrows raised as she made an attempt to put her hands on him. "The swell of life, that beautiful glow..."

Will stepped closer to Hannibal, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I am not above showing you just how protective I am, stand down, Katz!" He growled.

Jack slammed his hands down onto the table. "Enough! Before Will got Doctor Lecter pregnant, the two of you were friends and Beverly, you were not breathing down the Doctor's neck. Regardless of the mate status of the very obviously fertile omega, I expect the dominance battles to stop, now. We have work to do and I am not letting the two of you get in the way! I will suspend you! Both of you! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Guys! Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you?" Brian shouted. "Do you two see, or understand how much of an impact your stupid fights have on people?" He gestured towards Hannibal who was crying, making worthless attempts to wipe tears from his eyes.

Will directed his attention to his fiance.

Hannibal shook his head, crying even harder as the situation took a toll on his emotions. He pulled away when Will tried to bring him closer, trying to pull him into a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry to cause such an interruption, Jack, I will be going, I appreciate you willing to include me." He said with a shaky tone before leaving the room.

"Hannibal!" Will called after him, completely useless in his waste of breath.

Brian threw his hands up in the air. "Alphas, geez,"

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Price asked, powerful hand resting on the shoulder of the only omega in Behavioral Crimes.

Zeller patted against Jimmy's hand. "No, you are not, but you are still obnoxious. None of you understand how difficult it is to be a pregnant male omega. I have done it twice. The alpha dominance bullshit is really annoying. Hannibal has enough going on without it." 

Jimmy inhaled deeply. "Three times,"

"Yes, but it is still early and I have not told Sarah yet,"

"Interesting,"

"Will, are you really still standing there?!" Jack asked, glancing up at his consultant.

"What?"

"Hannibal left the room crying. If you care about that omega at all, then you best go check on him."

Will nodded, leaving the team behind, feeling rather stupid all of a sudden.

***

"Hannibal?" He called, walking down the hall.

It wasn't long before he found his beloved omega sitting on the floor, still crying. He sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pressing his head to rest against him.

"I am sorry," He whispered.

Hannibal lifted his head up to look at the alpha. "No, I am sorry, I did not intend to allow my emotions to get the best of me. It was not just Miss Katz and you arguing."

"What else is bothering you, beautiful?"

"I can no longer see my feet, Will, I have hardly any clothes left that fit properly. I browsed the selections at a store that sold maternity clothing for omega males, it was dreadful. I also want to take your last name, even if only in hyphen and I had no idea how to tell you. I am proud of you, my alpha."

"I see,"

"And, my dearest Will, I cannot get off of the floor without your assistance,"

Will jumped up to his feet, holding both of his hands out for Hannibal. He used his alpha strength to help his pregnant fiance into a standing position.

Hannibal steadied himself, holding his belly. He ran his hand down the middle, looking down as he did. "Will, I really cannot see my feet,"

Will laughed lightly. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are?"

"I am sure that you have, but I will accept it now as a wonderful compliment," 

"I love you, and those two beautiful babies of ours growing inside of you." Will said, smiling as he pressed a kiss into Hannibal's temple.

"We love you," Hannibal smiled. "Always,"

"Do you want to head back to the lab?"

"No, thank you, Will, I am not in the mood for anymore of Miss Katz abrasive attitude,"

"It worries me, actually, the way she acts, because that means she probably would have made a move if she found out about your status first. It makes me very nervous. She is better than..."

Hannibal cut him off. "Nonsense, Will, you are the best alpha that an omega such as myself could ask for. I would have picked you as my mate. I will, every time. I assure you."

The twins began to move around, at least one kicking outward, making Hannibal shift. He was still trying to get used to how active they were. He took both of Will's hands and pressed them against his stomach in the same way he had months ago. "I think that they agree, they already adore their father,"

Will basked in the moment, vowing to forever keep them safe for the thousandth time in his head. 

"I'll tell Jack that I am taking you home, hold on just one second,"

"Absolutely,"

***

Hannibal felt his stomach churn at the strange smells invading his nose. He had not dealt with nausea for quite some time and its recurrence brought him worry.

He felt bile rise in his throat. He covered his mouth and nose, standing up to search for the source of the foul scent.

Will was in the kitchen, cooking whatever it was that caused him the unpleasant feeling.

"Something bothering you, my love?" He asked, pulling a tray of baked goods out of the oven.

The smell rose to an overpowering level, burying itself deep into Hannibal's lungs, making him choke. He moved as quickly as he could to the sink, vomiting the contents of his stomach, continuing to gag on the scent he fund putrid.

"What is that? It smells horrid." Hannibal asked, almost certain that he was going to throw up again.

"I figured these would be right up your alley, I made pumpkin pie brownies,"

Hannibal tried to take a deep breath without getting sick again. "That is what that is? It is dreadful, it is destroying my sense of smell."

"Yeah, for Thanksgiving, I like the way that they smell,"

He had almost forgotten that it was only two days away. "Oh, yes, that is right,"

"I wanted to get it done and out of the way before you took over this entire space,"

"Can you please cover those up?"

Will obliged. "I'm sorry, why is it bothering you so much?"

"I do not know, Will, I just know that I will not be able to cook in here with it smelling as it does right now." He strictly stuck to breathing through his mouth, keeping incredibly still. "There will be no other pumpkin related food items in the kitchen until after the holiday."

"Says the man who eats it raw," Will chuckled.

Hannibal fainted.

"Oh hell!" Will shouted, rushing to his side. 


	13. Broken Lights

Hannibal woke up to the strangely unnerving sound of monitors beeping. He looked around, incredibly wary. Fear became the only thing he could process, remembering exactly what had happened before everything had gone dark.

He was able to breathe a small sigh of relief when he noticed Will sleeping in a chair beside the bed.

"Will," He whispered in a raspy voice, mouth completely dry. "Will?"

The alpha lifted his head up. "Oh, Hannibal, you're awake,"

Hannibal reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling even more at east from the new contact. "It appears that I am,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty...exhausted...are our children alright?" He asked, knowing it was the only thing he was truly worried about.

Will nodded. "They are as healthy as can be, the doctors were amazed, your pregnancy is progressing well on their end. You are actually the one that everyone is currently worried about."

Hannibal smiled, running a hand down the swell of his abdomen. "As long as the twins remain healthy, I am satisfied,"

Will pulled his hand away and stood up. "Doctor Auxter is going to want to speak to you know that you are awake, do you think that you are up for it?" 

"I will be if you could get me some cold water,"

Will left the room for a moment. Hannibal could faintly hear him talking in the hallway. He tried to make sense of the conversation, but was suddenly distracted by a kick. 

"Well, well, I am glad to feel at least one of you, I was terribly troubled and full of worry, certainly your father was, as well," He said quietly, running his palm where the tiny foot previously pressed outwards.

Doctor Auxter and Will came back into the room. Will handed Hannibal a small cup filled with water and kissed his cheek. The doctor stared at them smiling, but there was something on her mind that she dreaded telling the man in bed.

"I am very happy that you twins are healthy, but fainting, especially while pregnant, is serious business. We cannot have it happening again, because the next time you might not be so lucky. You have a significantly elevated risk for complications due to your age and the length of time that you were on suppressants and I am sure that I do not have to remind you how difficult a first time pregnancy can be. I was concerned that this was going to be much worse. When I found out which of my patients had been admitted, I think my heart stopped. So, all that being said, we are getting you to full term and everyone will be happy and healthy, understand?" Dr. Auxter began, taking a deep breath when she finished.

"Is there anything that you would like me to do to ensure the rest of my pregnancy goes by smoothly?" Hannibal asked the out of breath woman.

"Oh yes," She said with a smile. "You are on bedrest. You have not been getting enough rest, now you are being forced to. Your alpha will keep me updated, I have already gone over all of this with him. He will keep you in bed."

Hannibal sighed. "What am I allowed to do?"

"Walk short distances around your home. There will be no standing for more than ten to fifteen minutes at a time. You also have a full weight restriction, you cannot pick up anything that weighs more than a full bottle of wine, something I am sure you remember."

"Joyus news," Hannibal groaned.

"Also, I didn't talk about this will Will before, but I would suggest that there is no penetrative sex whatsoever."  

"Even better!"

Will furrowed his brow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. If you are both feeling particularly randy, then the two of you will have to get creative." She patted Hannibal's leg. "It is for the safety of everyone."

"No sex, no lifting, no being on my feet, is that all?" Hannibal asked, deadpan.

"Well, we could discuss if you planned on having a c-section, which I recommend, and if you intend to have your tubes tied during that process."

"Doctor Auxter!" Will growled. "We have not discussed this at all."

"My apologies, Mr. Graham, I had simply assumed that it was in the cards because of Hannibal's age."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, he was getting really tired of people talking about his age in reference to everything.

"Hannibal, do you want to have that procedure done after the twins are born?" Will asked.

Hannibal had said in the past that he wanted it done. It was long before he ever became pregnant and long before he ever had a potential mate. He would have been lying to himself if he claimed that he didn't enjoy being pregnant. He loved the feeling of giving new life. He was almost certain that he would end up missing the feeling. 

His body was probably going to prevent any future pregnancies, anyways, but the idea of having the possibility taken away by choice seemed like a terrible idea. He had been so close to that biological change happening, he probably only had one heat left if any, there was no reason to prevent nature.

"I do not want my tubes tied," Hannibal mumbled under his breath. "I don't want to do that or have a cesarean if it is not necessary,"

"That is fine, completely, it is your choice,"

"Is it going to be a large risk, Hannibal becoming pregnant again? To his overall health, I mean, not if the risk was high of him getting pregnant." Will asked.

"It depends on the rest of his pregnancy, let's focus on this one for now, alright?"

Will nodded, but he was watching Hannibal out of the corner of his eyes with wonder.

Hannibal just rubbed his hand over his swollen stomach, promising to nurture the lives growing inside of him.

***

"This seems a bit silly, don't you think? I am pregnant, not an invalid." Hannibal fussed. It seemed as if he would never get a moment to himself again.

That was true, in part.

"I just want to make sure that you have everything you need to be completely comfortable." Will told him, feeling like a broken record as he fluffed a pillow for his fiance.

"I am plenty comfortable, Will, and I could just as easily walk across the house to get something while you are gone, if need be,"

"You are not supposed to be on your feet for extended periods of time, doctor's orders," Will decided to remind him.

"I would be walking to grab something, not cooking an entire meal, I will be just fine. I promise you this, Will."

"I am taking all precautions no matter what you say, so sorry, but you are not getting up for any reason, at all." 

"Will, you cannot stay by my side every day until the twins are born, you have to return to work."

"That is true, but even so, at the end of February, I will be able to spend every waking moment with you because I have been approved for a leave of absence and I am going to use it to ensure that the last month of your pregnancy is as smooth as possible."

Hannibal took a deep breath. It felt like he had been confined to the sofa for a month, when the reality was that it had only been a week. He was certain that Will was going to drive him completely insane, and if he didn't then the insanity would be brought on by him being left to his own devices. 

At least, if there was any real hope in the world, he only had three months to go. 

"Can I at least have you bring me a few books? I am going to become terribly bored otherwise." 

Will nodded, leaving the room to do as he was asked. 

"Your father is perhaps the strangest man I have ever met, but I love him all the more strongly because of it. I just do not know what I am going to do with him. In time, maybe the two of you will have the answer. The two of you can help me keep that beautiful man from self destructing under the weight of his own lovely, bu overactive mind." Hannibal whispered, patting lightly on is large baby bump. 

Will had been standing in the doorway with the stack of books he retrieved from the study. He remained quiet, listening, hanging onto every word. 

"It would be a rare gift for one of you to be bestowed with his unique abilities. The amazing things that you would accomplish with that mind, just like your father."

 


	14. A Little Less Conversation (A Lot Of Conversation, Actually)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTN: the twins will have names by the end of the chapter.

The weather took a turn for the extreme as winter busted in without the slightest bit of warning, leaving a foot of snow behind. Everyone exchanged fall clothes for thick jackets.

Will, more often than not, was starting a fire, doing everything that he could to keep Hannibal comfortable. He was barely able to find time for himself. Trips to Wolf Trap were becoming less and less frequent, and his closets neighbors were stuck keeping an eye on his dogs. It was becoming rather ridiculous, and it was becoming rather obvious that something needed to be done, especially if they were going to be married.

"Hannibal, what do you think about building a big kennel, for my dogs, you know, in the back yard?" Will half mumbled his way through the question, nervous about his former psychiatrist's, who happened to be very pregnant with his twins, potential reaction. 

"Are you asking if you can move in, Will? I thought that you intended to do so." Hannibal replied, sleepily. 

"Yes, I guess that I am. I mean, I don't know. I just wanted to be sure that the dogs could come, too, since it is your house. If not, it is fine, I'll keep the place in Wolf Trap." Will rambled.

"You are welcome to bring your canine companions into our home. They will simply need to behave, especially once the twins are born. This is our home where we will raise our family, human and otherwise." 

Will smiled at his fiance. "Thank you. I like you like this, you are so agreeable."

"Do not get used to it, it too shall pass," Hannibal chuckled, feeling oddly peaceful, giving Will a wink. 

"I love you," Will whispered, leaning down to kiss Hannibal on the top of the head. "All three of you."

"And, we love you, besides, it could be beneficial for our children to have loyal, protective pets." 

"Glad that you see it my way, those had been my thoughts, exactly,"

"I know,"

***

Abigail walked into the kitchen where Hannibal was standing, giving into a weird craving that would simply not go away. She approached him slowly, watching him spread the sticky, brown substance on the crackers. It was almost horrifying.

It was still nowhere near as strange to see than it what Hannibal was wearing. 

She sat down the box of ornaments that were brought out of storage. Only then did she fully alert Hannibal of her presence. 

"Oh, hello, Abigail, you are early," He said, smiling before returning attention to the food.

"A little, Will told me to be a little early, wanted me to keep an eye on you, I suppose," 

"Ah, yes, he does seem to be a tad meddlesome these days, constantly sending people over to check on me. In fact, I have seen Jack Crawford four times this week and it is only Wednesday."

Abigail chuckled. "I do have two questions for you,"

"Please, ask away," 

"First, what on earth are you eating?"

"A rather undignified combination of ritz crackers and hazelnut spread, separately they make me nauseous, but together it is quite the opposite."

"Okay, second, what are you wearing?"

Hannibal nodded, coming around the side of the counter. "I've recently found I have no need for well tailored suits, or even finely fitted trousers, what have you, and I wanted to be as comfortable as possible, this did the trick. I located a web store that carries sizes deemed proper for a pregnant omega male such as myself. I have chosen a wide variety of oversized cashmere sweaters and fleece leggings."

"I thought that was what they were. So weird thinking about...seeing you in them."

"I feel the same way," Hannibal said blankly, caressing his large belly. "However, they are comfortable and warm, two things that are hard to come by in clothing for pregnant male omegas. I was certain that I would be spending the remainder of my pregnancy in pajama bottoms."

Abigail couldn't contain her bubbling smile. She bridged the gap between her and Hannibal, pulling him into a tight embrace.

One of the twins began kicking.

"Do you ever get the feeling that there might be something between us?" She asked, giggling.

"I've began to wonder if this small creature who will not present until puberty is somehow able to recognize that she is going to be an alpha, I believe that she knows you are an omega."

Abigail's eyes widened. "Whoa,"

"Exactly. I find it terribly fascinating, so much so, in fact, that I wish that I was able to conduct research on the matter."

"Couldn't you?" 

"No, simply because I need other pregnant omegas in order to properly execute any experiments with reputable data." He explained, leaning against the counter, breathing sharply through a pain in his lower back that came unexpectedly.

"Maybe we better head into the other room, you shouldn't be on your feet, you should be sitting down and Will should be home any minute with the tree."

"Ah, yes, that reminds me," Hannibal mumbled before disappearing out of the young woman's sight.

***

"You smell like peppermint," Hannibal said, inhaling deeply with his back towards Will. "It almost overpowers the scent that you naturally posses, it certainly overpowers the tree. Did you bathe in melted candy canes?"

Will leaned the tree against the wall and sat down on the floor beside his beloved. "Is it bothering you?"

Hannibal leaned his lead on Will's shoulder. "Not at all, did you want it to?"

"No,"

"In that case I will be completely honest, the scent is sexy, overlapping with your natural one, it turns me on,"

Will's eyes widened. "Does it, now?"

Hannibal caught the alpha in an aggressive kiss, tugging just where he knew the man liked it, hands threading through his hair. "Yes,"

"Are you really going to get me all worked up when you know that we can't have sex?" Will asked with his eyebrows raised. 

"You did not seem to mind," Hannibal said, smiling wickedly. He reached over to where the first gifts of the season had been accumulating, selecting a simple brown one and handing it to the alpha.

"What's this?" 

"Instead of asking me that, why don't you simply open it and find out for yourself, Will?" 

The younger man reached a hand into the bag, pulling out simple brown tissue paper that matched the simplicity of the brown paper bag. He continued to eyeball the omega at his side, a bit confused, even as he held the set of objects in his hand.

Two, tiny Christmas ornaments, one light pink and the other a baby blue. Both were ready to be imprinted with small footprints and both had empty nameplates. 

Currently, the ornaments had small 'coming soon' labels wrapped around them in plastic, as well as the following year. 

"We really should name our children before they are born, shouldn't we?" Will chuckled, admiring the quality of the ornaments that had clearly been custom made.

"Aww! Is that what you went and grabbed earlier? That's adorable!" Abigail shouted excitedly, almost spilling the hot chocolate she made for everyone. 

"It is, indeed,"

Will sat the objects to the side, occupying his hands by rubbing Hannibal's round stomach in their stead. "Did you have any ideas, as far as names go?"

"Fallon," Hannibal said, a sense of pride at selecting such a unique moniker.

"Fallon? You want our son's first name to be the same as the last name of a comedian?"

"Fallon is a girl's name, my dear Will, and I would very much like for our daughter to bear that name. Fallon Graham." Hannibal explained further. 

Will lowered his head by the side of Hannibal where their daughter currently resided. "Hello, Fallon, I cannot wait to meet you, I sure hope that you wind up as pretty as your beautiful papa...your tevelis." He added, hoping he pronounced the word correctly. 

She kicked back in response to hearing her father's voice. Hannibal noted how different it was from the way that she was from the way that she kicked when it was Abigail. It made him smile. 

"What are you going to call the boy?" Abigail asked in between sips of her cocoa.

Hannibal looked deep into Will's eyes. He hoped that they would have a simple time with the boy's name. He had had ideas, but it was common of the alpha to name any male child, regardless of what that child might end up presenting as in the future.

"What do you think, Hannibal?" Will asked, rubbing the opposite side of Hannibal's belly.

"I do, but I will listen to yours,"

"Lucas," Will suggested.

Hannibal cringed. "Really?"

"Yes, do you not like it?"

"How about Lucien, instead?" Hannibal suggested in exchange for the more common name.

Will smiled. "That is perfect," 

"I think that you are just saying that to appease me," The omega laughed lightly.

Will ignored him, choosing to lean down where his son would be resting. "Lucien Graham, does have a ring to it, a powerful name, indeed, I cannot wait to meet you, my son,"

"Lucien and Fallon Graham, those names are wonderful," Abigail said, smiling like a happy moron, feeling like part of the family. 

"They will be perfect, completely, especially if they turn out anything like Hannibal," Will told the young woman, still resting his hands atop Hannibal's belly. 

"We should get to work on this tree, I would prefer that it was up before Christmas," Hannibal interrupted the strange silence that had followed Will, gesturing towards the giant tree. 


	15. You Are A Lot Like Something I Never Thought I'd Have

It was not very often that Will asked Hannibal to go anywhere. At all. For one, there was the fact that he was six months pregnant, and for the other, he was an unmated omega who currently smelled delicious. Taking him into public, especially around the FBI's slew of strong alphas was just not practical.

Yet, today was different. Will insisted that Hannibal join him. Even explained how he had gone through all of the necessary precautions to make sure that Hannibal would be comfortable and have somewhere to rest.

He was very adamant that Hannibal be by his side.

"Would you mind explaining to me what is going on, Will, I am getting the feeling that you are up to something."

"Whatever gave you that strange idea? I think those pregnancy hormones are getting to your head." Will chuckled, kissing Hannibal on the cheek.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "I find your behavior most bizarre, this has nothing to do with my hormones, this is your doing,"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, lately?"

"Quite often, yet," Hannibal mumbled, shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable. The car ride to Quantico was not exactly long, but that did not make it any less of a pain.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, especially with how big you've gotten? How much I love your big, pregnant belly, knowing that I am the reason you look like this?" Will asked, smiling uncontrollably.

"You would prefer if I spend the rest of my fertile days barefoot and pregnant, in the kitchen, wouldn't you?"

"Pregnant, yest, because I am an alpha who wants to have a family, but not barefoot and in the kitchen, I do not want you to give up your practice, you are far too good at your job for me to do that."

"Thank you, Will, I appreciate hearing those words,"

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way,"

Will pulled up to the building, quickly exiting the vehicle and walking around to the other side to open the door for his beloved omega.

He held out his hand, Hannibal accepted it, still wondering what was going on in the alpha empath's head.

Will lead Hannibal into the depths of Quantico. They arrived at a large conference room that was completely silent. Will grabbed the door handle and twisted, using his other hand to knock three times before he eventually pushed it open.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room shouted as soon as they could see both men.

Hannibal smiled, but he was glaring at Will with his eyebrows raised. He had been completely right. Will was a terrible liar.

Will ushered Hannibal to the chair that was decorated in blue and pink for the occasion. Directly beside it was a table full of brightly wrapped presents and gift bags.

Hannibal ran his fingers along the back of a massive stuffed animal, a large dog. "A surprise baby shower, and look at all of these gifts, now none of you will know what to get us for Christmas." He chuckled, his spare hand finding Will's, interlocking their fingers.

"You have to be honest, did you think this was what you were walking into?" Will asked, moving behind the omega, placing his hands on the older man's shoulders. 

"I did not expect this, but I knew that something was going on behind my back, sometimes you are terrible at hiding things," Hannibal said, still smiling.

There were so many gifts before them, almost an overwhelming amount. Hannibal looked at those in attendance, trying to place the packages with the person. 

Beverly stepped forward, calmer than she had ever been since she found out that Hannibal was pregnant. "I got the two giant stuffed dogs, they are wolves, actually, but since Will likes dogs..."

"Thank you, Miss Katz,"

The rest of the gifts were opened soon after. Clothes, toys, bottles, diapers, pacifiers, two top of the line luxury car seats, a large playpen, and tons of other things, some of which the ever knowledgeable Hannibal never would have thought of purchasing. It was wonderful.

"Thank you very much, all of you, everything is greatly appreciated," Hannibal told the guests concluding the final piece of tissue paper exposing small baby booties and hats. 

Will leaned in and kissed the omega. "I love you,"

"I love you, as well, my Will," Hannibal whispered. "Oh!" The very active Fallon began moving around inside of him and kicking. 

Jack reached a hand out. "Could I please feel?"

Hannibal nodded, allowing the alpha to feel the small feet pressing against him. Hannibal felt a pang of guilt at his happiness being found late in life when Jack and his own omega were never able to have their own children. And, until the moment that Hannibal found out that he was having a baby he had envied them.

Jack smiled, hands pressed onto Hannibal's round belly. 

When the dust settled from the party, Will and Abigail began loading the packages into the back of the Bentley. It wasn't long after they started that they determined it was going to take multiple trips to complete. 

Brain stuck around after most of the others went back to work or returned home, sitting with Hannibal while the massive table of baby related items was cleared, being taken to Hannibal's home on the far side of Baltimore. "Are you getting nervous? I'd say by looking at you that you only have got about seven weeks before you pop, I am an excellent gauge of those things." 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows at the man. "I am only now beginning to feel the weight of anxiety over the birth of my children. I have been considering a natural, home based birth, while my doctor has suggested a cesarian. How far along are you?"

"I am about three months along, give or take a few days, my alpha and I are hoping for a boy. I have had the drugs in the hospital and I have had a natural home birth, neither are particularly pleasant, but the reward is the same. I love my daughters more than anything. I never liked the idea of a c-section, the healing is very hit and miss." Brian took a deep breath, placing a hand on his stomach that had just started to grow at this point. "Do you and Will plan on having any more children?"

"He has informed me that he does intend to have more children with me, I should not have expected anything less from an alpha. I am currently unsure, I have gone back and forth on the subject. I want to have the option, should biology allow it, but I do not know for certain. I am an omega, I should be driven to have more children, but perhaps my brain chemistry has actually been damaged and affected from years of heat suppressants." Hannibal explained.

"I think that you will want more, you just don't realize it yet. For me, I knew I wanted to have another baby when my firstborn daughter was brought to me for her first feeding. Something just clicked."

Hannibal yawned as the fatigue of the day washed over him in a steady wave. He made eye contact with the other pregnant male omega. Brian actually possessed the pregnancy glow everyone had mentioned. He looked incredibly happy, a lovely non traditional omega carrying his third child. 

That was enough to make Hannibal feel like everything was going to be alright. Regardless of how strange that was. 

"Thank you for being supportive, and for the clothes, it has meant something, having someone stand up for me through all of this, someone who understands,"

"Anytime, guys like us, the few of the male omegas who don't fit the unfortunate dainty, soft stereotype, need to stick together and prove that we are just as capable of being the one's who carry the children."

***

"It was not until just the other day that I found myself questioning if Will would be truly satisfied having me in his life, as his mate. Yes, I had mentioned before that I assumed he would eventually realize that as far as omegas come, I am not ideal, but I had done a fine job pushing those thoughts aside. However, lately he seems to only speak to me in compliments, we aren't really having conversations. I am worrying, something I have never done over anyone before." Hannibal explained, watching Bedelia's eyes become so heavily fixated on his ever expanding belly.

He didn't blame her. He did have two small infants growing inside his womb and it had intentionally been a while since he had last seen her. But her gaze, was a tad bit unsettling.


	16. A Terrible Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, but there was a lot going on in my world preventing me from being able to post, but updates will be more regular now that the honeymoon is over. :)

"I am sorry, what were you saying?" Bedelia asked, snapping out of her unfortunate gaze.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows at the woman. "You were not listening at all?" 

"I apologize, Hannibal, I was just taken aback by your...um...your..."

Hannibal cut her off, not that she was completing her sentence any time soon, caressing his belly. "My abdomen? Well, that was to be expected considering that I am pregnant, more so because I am having twins."

"How ever will you be able to return to work with two small children at home? That seems to be quite a workload. However will you handle it?" Bedelia asked, eyes drifting back to the swell of Hannibal's abdomen.

"I do not yet know. It is going to be a learning process for both Will and I. I have read an inordinate amount of books on the subject matter, it will be something I cannot determine until I give birth."

"Hopefully you are right about all of that..." The blonde trailed off. She was far too distracted to continue this session properly, not that she was ever really capable of that. 

Hannibal pushed his heavily pregnant self up out of the chair, all the while keeping an eye on the omega. Something was going on and he was not about to stick around to find out what it was.

"I will see myself out, perhaps, I will see you again after the twins are born, not before. I do not understand what is going on, but I am not in the mood to fully care. Goodbye, Bedelia." 

Bedelia grabbed Hannibal by the arm. "How much longer until that happens? When is your due date?"

Hannibal yanked his arm back, turning to leave before she had a chance to say another word.

***

When Will opened the door, Hannibal threw himself into the alpha's arms. There was a strange, residual feeling of being unsafe, of the twins being at risk, and it was brought on by someone he used to trust.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, wrapping his arms around the pregnant omega. "What's wrong, Hannibal?" 

"Nothing of importance, I assure you, being right here makes it all seem like less of an issue in the first place. William, I love you."

Will tightened his grip. "I love you, too, are you sure everything is okay? You are acting kind of strange."

Hannibal nuzzled himself against Will's neck, inhaling his calming scent. He needed to be near the alpha now more than ever. He would have sank into him had it been humanely possible.

"You worry me, Hann..." Will's words were swallowed when Hannibal caught him in a passionate kiss, hands ever wandering.

Hannibal's fingers quickly drifted to the buttons on Will's shirt, unbuttoning them with ease. Articles of clothing dropped to the floor in piles as they were shed without a care.

Will was hard, cock twitching from almost everything the older man did.

The scent of slick dripping from Hannibal's tight, wet hole certainly was not helping anything.

Will took a deep breath, steadying himself as best he could. He grabbed Hannibal by the shoulders and forcefully pushed him back. "We can't,"

Hannibal squinted. "Why not?"

"Because, Hannibal, doctor's orders,"

The omega licked his pretty lips, distracting Will long enough to escape from his grasp. "You are going to fuck me, I do not care if it is with your fingers or with your tongue, but you will fuck me. You will make me come, again and again, until I am so weak I cannot move, or so that's what I will have you believe. Just when you think that it is not possible for me to lift a finger, I am going to take your big, fat, alpha cock into my mouth and suck on that masterpiece until you have no choice, but to knot my mouth. Then I am going to swallow every last wave of your orgasm, with your hand on my throat, able to feel every convulsion of my muscles while I take what you give me as if it were my only form of nourishment."

Will swallowed, almost gasping at the end of it. He couldn't find it in him to formulate a proper sentence, let alone a coherent thought. He just nodded, allowing Hannibal to lead him into the bedroom.

The second they were both behind the door what was left of their clothing was removed.

Will pushed Hannibal down onto the bed. He shoved a pillow under his lower back, making him more comfortable and arching his hips upwards. Hannibal spread his legs, allowing plenty of room for Will to slide in between.

Slick pooled between Hannibal's thighs. Will ran two fingers through the mess, sucking the deliciously sweet liquid off of his hand. Those same two fingers were pressed inside, targeting the most sensitive areas, massaging against his prostate.

"Ah, Will," Hannibal gasped at the intrusion, latching onto the alpha's thick, dark curls. "Will!"

Will scissored his fingers apart, feeling almost every inch of Hannibal's wet, needy cunt.

It made an obscene noise once he finally removed them, putting them in his mouth to taste the slick once more. It was addictive. He leaned in, lowering his head, almost overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent. All he wanted to do was bury himself between Hannibal's legs, lapping up the sweet liquid. His tongue was ran along the entirety of Hannibal, all the way to the tip of his hard cock that was pressed against the swell of his large belly, twitching with excitement, yearning to be touched.

"You liked that, obviously," Will chuckled, breath hot against the aroused pregnant omega's skin.

"mmm...yes, my dear, Will," Hannibal moaned, pulling on Will's hair. "Do not stop,"

Will began sucking kisses against Hannibal's hole, humming into him, lapping gently. He dipped his tongue in past the first ring of muscle. He licked him clean, fucking his tongue further into the tight velvet heat.

He added his fingers back in, alternating movements, teasing and taking all that was his.

"Ah! Will! Ah!" Hannibal cried.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to come," Hannibal was barely able to say the words before his entire body was convulsing and his legs were shaking.

"I...wow...you needed to come," Will chuckled, tasting the sticky white fluid that now coated the omega's belly. "That was beautiful."

"Is it time for me to take care of you?" Hannibal asked, still out of breath.

"Are you sure that you aren't up for coming again?" Will asked, pressing a kiss against Hannibal's oh-so-sensitive perineum. 

The omega shuddered. "Believe me, I am looking forward to making you feel that good," He smiled wickedly, pressing a hand on Will's chest when he slid upwards. 

"Mmm...please, Doctor Lecter, do your worst," Will growled, feeling blood rush to his cock faster than he thought safely possible, leaving him lightheaded. 

Hannibal moved lower, taking Will's hard alpha cock in his hand, stroking. 

The alpha wasn't able to contain himself. He bit his lip, trying not to focus on Hannibal's touch, worried he would come from that contact alone.

"Fuck, Hannibal!" He cried out, threading his fingers through his lover's hair. 

Hannibal moved even lower, full of still wicked intent. He wrapped his lips around Will's hard cock, flicking his tongue against the tip until the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hands focused on other things, one brushing over the alpha's nipples and the other spending just the right amount of time on his balls.

There wasn't going to be much time. He was breathing heavy and fighting the urge to thrust up into the older man's mouth as it was.

"Oh fuck, Hanni...Hannibal!" He drifted into his headspace, seeing white flashes as his body spasmed, fucking into the hot, wet mouth.

It wasn't long before Hannibal's mouth was flooded with Will's seed. Once, twice, three times Hannibal swallowed it all with ease. If he couldn't please his man the way he wanted, he would give him the next best thing. 

Will ripped Hannibal off of his cock, not wanting to hurt the precious, swollen lips with his knot.

Those same swollen lips turned up in a smile, deep amber eyes staring at him lovingly. 

Will reached out and stroked Hannibal's hair. "I don't think I deserve you,"

Hannibal curled up in the crook of the alpha's arm, where he seemed to always fit. "On the contrary, Will, I happen to think that this is exactly what you deserve, a family that loves you as much as you love them..."

***

Will had his way of being a sneaky, seductive alpha. He knew there was a good chance that whenever he attempted something that Hannibal would catch on to the fact that he was indeed, up to something, but he hoped by that point it would be too late. 

In the weeks following their engagement, Will had been lightly pushing Hannibal to think about plans for the wedding. Hannibal had for some semi logical reason wanted to get married before the twins were born, to make it legitimate since they were not technically mated. Will had done everything in his power to convince his beloved otherwise, but continued to have him plan the perfect ceremony.

Will was paying better attention than Hannibal had ever known. They were getting married before Fallon and Lucien entered the world. It was all going to happen on schedule. 

He just had to make sure that Abigail didn't fail at her one job this time.

That might have been asking too much, but this was Hannibal Lecter he was marrying, and everything had to be perfect.

Because, of course, Hannibal Lecter was his everything and he was perfect. 

"I think he is going to be pissed off when he finds out what you have been doing," Abigail said with a soft chuckle, only partially serious.

"He took the baby shower just fine,"

"Yeah, but baby showers are one thing, this is a full blown wedding we are talking about,"

"I know, he might freak out a little, but in the long run he will be happy since he wanted to marry me before the twins were born and the entire thing has technically been planned out by him, he just didn't know about it,"

Abigail grabbed the to do list that Will had wrote out for her. She had to follow it to an exact t. It was the only way that Hannibal would get to the venue without suspecting anything. 

"He is going to freak out when he finds out that he owns a tuxedo that can fit over his belly,"

"Our love is strong enough to withstand that, I hope,"

Abigail simply sighed, resisting all urges to laugh and roll her eyes. 


	17. This Is Magic

Abigail took Hannibal out to the small cafe that was approved by Will. They served an above average selection of fine French breakfast items that the pregnant omega actually found acceptable. The two had discovered the place after Hannibal's raging libido got the best of him one morning and the meal he was preparing had wound up burnt. 

It had been a staple in their lives ever since.

It was a distraction today. One that was hopefully going to work, even with this being Hannibal they were trying to fool.

"This is very sudden, Abigail, what is the occasion?" Hannibal asked, sipping his latte that he found unfortunately decaffeinated. 

"I don't know, I just thought that maybe we should spend a little bit of time together before the twins are born, which, I mean, look at you, could be any day now." Abigail chuckled. 

Hannibal didn't have to look down. He had been dealing with the size of his belly for months. He felt like he literally was twice the size of the other expectant omegas. The twins took up a lot of room. And, they had enjoyed kicking into his ribs up until recently. 

"Well, I would not argue with you on that,"

"I can't wait to meet them. I'm getting so excited and anxious."

"I am, as well, I am very much looking forward to this part being over, to finally being able to feel somewhat human again," Hannibal sighed, resting his hands atop his large belly.

"Then the real fun begins, right?"

"Fun? Are you referring to the upcoming feedings, changings, and sleepless nights I will get to experience on an amplified level?"

Abigail nodded with the most brilliant smile on her face. 

"Then yes, that is when the real fun begins,"

Abigail's phone chimed with an incoming text message. The ever sneaky Will was prompting her to move to the next location, allowing Will to arrive where they were to pick up the cake that he had commissioned from the cafe.

Her next task was going to prove to be slightly more difficult.

***

"Your behavior is rather odd. Did you think I wouldn't notice, Abigail?" Hannibal asked when they arrived at the park.

Abigail's eyes met the omega's. She knew that he was going to catch on eventually, she had just hoped that it would have taken a little bit longer.

Hannibal was too smart for this. Abigail couldn't help, but think about how foolish Will had been in thinking she would be able to keep this all together.

"Abigail?"

"I'm sorry, I am just doing a lot of thinking,"

"I am not sure that I believe you, I happen to think that the reality is you are up to something,"

"Hannibal, that is crazy talk,"

"Is it?"

"No," She sighed, trying to keep her reactions to a minimum, lest she be able to save the situation. 

"It would be much easier if you simply informed me of what you were hiding," He replied, hands across his chest, slipping into parent mode rather nicely. 

Abigail mumbled something that was barely audible before speaking aloud. "WIll has planned something for later this afternoon and he wanted me to keep you distracted."

"He told me that he was going to be working on a case well into the evening. I should have known that he was up to something when he was unable to provide me with any details regarding the murder. What a cunning boy, and to think I am so far invested in myself and my current level of forgetfulness I would not have discovered the plot had it not been for you."

"Dammit," She groaned in response, sinking down onto the nearest park bench.

Hannibal wrapped his oversized coat tightly around his abdomen, trying to protect himself and his unborn children from the mid winter wind. He sat down beside Abigail, watching her try to level her breathing with her face buried in her hands. 

"I will pretend that I know absolutely nothing, which is not completely untrue considering that I am unaware of what it is exactly that Will has planned for us."

"For you, specifically, this is a very specific situation,"

"Hm,"

They sat in silence for a moment, bracing another bout of wind. Abigail's phone was going off again, but she did her best to ignore it.

"I am not so good at this, I get too worked up and too excited," Abigail chuckled. "This is the second time that I have not been able to keep it together."

"I would not worry about that...whoa..." Hannibal inhaled sharply, pushing his hand against the burning pain in his lower back.

Abigail's eyes enlarged. "Are you alright?" 

Hannibal nodded. "Yes, I am fine,"

"You better be telling me the truth, Will will have my head if anything is going on that involves the babies or your health,"

Hannibal gritted his teeth through another sharp pain, a bit weaker than the last, almost like an aftershock. He hid his reaction from Abigail. He had been experiencing the pain on and off all day. Each rippling pain had only been closer to the last. But, he knew his body, and it wasn't time yet, so he was going to do his best to keep it to himself since it was not a subject that needed to cause alarm just yet. 

***

Will found himself becoming terribly impatient. This was it. This was the day that he would marry the love of his life, the beautiful omega that was carrying his children. He was ridiculously bubbly on the subject, barely able to contain himself.

If everything was going according to plan, he wouldn't be waiting much longer. He was desperate enough as it was to get out of the tuxedo he was wearing, pacing about the heavily decorated banquet hall. 

"Will!" Alana shouted.

He spun around to face her. It took everything in his power not to drop his jaw. The beta was incredibly stunning in her sweetheart cut, purple dress. 

She hugged him. Kissed him on the cheek. "You look very handsome, you clean up very well,"

"Thank you, Alana," He said, smiling. "Are they here yet?"

"I think they just arrived. Pretty sure that Abigail is about to break the news to Hannibal that there is a fancy, expensive, custom tuxedo made to fit his baby bump."

"Everyone thinks that he will be upset with me,"

"At least you didn't buy him a dress,"

"I have faith that he would be a single parent if I had done such a thing,"

Alana chuckled. "It is all going to be just fine,"


	18. Death of a Bachelor Pt. 1

Hannibal watched Abigail scramble around the room, laying out the entirety of the ensemble before him. The more he saw of the black and white monstrosity, the more displeased he became. He couldn't believe his eyes. Certainly, the tux was exquisite and expensive looking, if not resembling something from a music video Will had been watching just a bit too much, but he was so very, very pregnant.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" He asked the young omega woman in front of him.

Abigail froze in fear as her big blue eyes met his amber toned ones. Her ability to stay out of trouble today was practically nonexistent. She had done a number on spoiling things already. She made a vow to herself to never agree to keep any secrets for anyone, and this counted double if it had anything to do with Hannibal.

"I'm waiting, Abigail," Hannibal reminded her with his arms crossed, desperately trying to ignore the sharp pain from the latest contraction. 

"I really, really can't tell you," She paused, noticing the way Hannibal shifted uncomfortably. "Just put on the tuxedo and we will go from there,"

Hannibal nodded. "Where on earth did Will ever find such a thing in my current size?"

"I almost feel like I am glad I don't actually know the answer to that, truly, I am,"

Hannibal grabbed the pieces and decided it was time to get dressed since there seemed to be no other way to find out what his alpha was up to. "I may need assistance with this,"

Abigail smiled, moving to help him however she could. 

Roughly twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Abigail rushed over to open it, only remembering to ask who was on the other side at the last second.

"Who is it?"

"It's Alana, I came to check in on you two, how is everything going?" 

Abigail quickly unlocked the door and allowed the beautifully dressed beta inside.

Hannibal was uncharacteristically biting down on his thumb to keep from making noise as another contraction, that was the worst he'd experienced thus far, seemed to rip through him.

Alana and Abigail both rushed to his side, ushering him to sit down.

"Being bent over like that and using your free hand to hold yourself up isn't exactly very safe," Abigail muttered.

"Should I go get Will?" Alana asked.

Hannibal slid his hand down the curve of his large belly. "No need, I will be fine in a few moments,"

"I'm not so sure the 'I'm fine' line is going to work this time," Abigail told him.

Alana pulled her phone out of her purse and sent Will a quick text when Hannibal wasn't paying attention, focused instead on something that Abigail was doing. She was pretty sure that she would be thanked for going behind his back later.

It didn't take long for the alpha to arrive outside the door, pounding furiously. He was worried and his especially strong scent was wafting through the gaps of the door, hitting Hannibal like a smack to the face.

"Let me in!" Will shouted, continuing to pound his fists on the door.

Hannibal glared at Alana who was making the required movements towards the door. He opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped short by yet another sharp pain.

Alana opened the door for Will. The concerned alpha blew right past her, running to be by Hannibal's side.

"Hannibal, are you alright? What is going on? Is it the twins? Alana said she was worried about you!" 

Hannibal looked Will up and down, noticing his attire. He was wearing a tuxedo that was complimentary of his own, and, aside from his untied bowtie, he was a vision of absolute perfection. 

The corners of the omega's mouth turned upwards slightly. "My dear, Will," He murmured, brushing his hand against the younger man's cheek. 

Will grabbed Hannibal's hand. "Seriously, Hannibal, what is going on?" 

It suddenly seemed as if Will's words were a command, sending Hannibal into an uncomfortable position as he went through another contraction. They were progressing quickly and the time between them had shortened dramatically. There was simply no denying it at this point. It was happening.

Will's eyes widened. "Are you in labor?"

Hannibal gave a side eyed glance toward Abigail and Alana. He was slightly irritated with both of them, albeit for different reasons. 

"I might be," Hannibal grumbled.

Will's lips parted. His mouth went immediately dry. There was a room full of guests waiting for them to make an appearance and his beloved was in labor. Somehow he needed to inform the guests, call Hannibal's doctor, and get him comfortable.

"That's good. No big deal. It is just you giving birth to my children. It is all going to be fine. We can get married any day." Will rambled.

"I am so sorry, Will, you have obviously worked very hard on all of this," Hannibal said, rubbing Will's arm lovingly.

"No, Will shook his head. "Nonsense. You should not be apologizing. No! This is far more important than any ceremony. Can you pull up Doctor Auxter's number on my phone. I find that I am shaking and I don't think that I am capable of doing so."

***

Alana stood at the front of the large room. She stared at all of the restless guests sitting along the aisle. They were in for one hell of a surprise. 

"Can I get everyone's attention!?" She shouted.

She received no response.

"Hello!?" She shouted, even louder than before.

There were a few turned heads. Jack Crawford was the most important of the group. He was unusually loud, even for an alpha. 

Jack rose to his feet and joined Alana at the head of the room. "What's going on? Where is the fire?" He whispered.

"Hannibal is in labor, that's why we haven't been able to start the ceremony," Alana whispered back. 

Jack turned towards the crowd of people. He brought a hand up to his mouth and whistled.

Everyone in the room perked up, alert with all attention directed towards Jack and Alana.

"Finally," Alana muttered under her breath.

"We have just been informed that Doctor Lecter has gone into labor. The wedding will not continue as regularly scheduled." Jack told the guests.

Beverly quickly strided over to where her boss was standing. She had an idea. "Why don't we move the party to the hospital? Will and Hannibal can still get married."

"They will not allow that many people into the hospital," Jack told her.

"We are mostly alphas and you are the head of behavioral crimes at the FBI! They will make an exception."

"I think that you are insane," Alana mumbled.

"So insane that I might have just come up with the best idea ever? I know!" 

Jack shook his head in disbelief, but that did not mean they weren't going to at least try it.

***

Doctor Auxter met Hannibal, Will, and Abigail at the hospital. Hannibal smiled when he realized she was wearing a sparkling black dress. She was in on Will's plans, as well.

"I suppose I didn't need to dress up for the reception I was going to be hosting later, you have beat me to the party," She chuckled.

Minutes later a rather large, rambunctious crowd filled the lobby. They filed in from the stairwells and the elevators, all lead by Jack, Alana, and Beverly, and all still in their formal wear. 

One of the nurses looked up to see what was causing all of the noise. "Someone is popular,"

"You do know that all of these people can't fit in the delivery room, right?" Auxter asked.

Will and Hannibal looked at each other. Neither of them had any idea what to do with all of the people. 


	19. Death of a Bachelor Pt. 2

"Hannibal, do you want me to get rid of all of these people? We can reschedule the wedding for another date. It really is not a problem." Will told the Omega.

"Will, while I appreciate what you are saying, the fact is that you will have an even more difficult time being able to construct such an elaborate event again. Wherever we get married is not important, so long as we get married. Time and location are lesser factors."

"Do...I can't believe I am going to ask you this...you want to get married? I mean," The alpha paused, running a hand through his hair. "Would you like to get married right here, right now, in this hospital, before friends and family, you know, despite that you are in labor? Jack is here. He can officiate."

Hannibal took one of Will's hands in his own. "Yes, that would be wonderful,"

Will smiled, looking down at his beloved, who was currently seated in a wheelchair. He couldn't believe that the extraordinary man with expensive tastes was actually willing to put all of that aside in exchange for simply saying 'I do' in the lobby of labor and delivery."

Then again, he did realized that it all might have had something to do with the labor itself and wanting to get everything over with. 

"What do you say, Jack? Would you do us the honor before..." Hannibal stopped, taking a deep breath as he braced for the pain of another contraction.

Jack nodded. "Of course,"

Doctor Auxter laughed. "Good. Probably a better use of your time since there is going to be a wait for a private room. I would move through this quickly, however, things can change in an instant."

The mass of people crowded around Will, Hannibal, and Jack. The FBI agent cracked his knuckles and grabbed a small stack of index cards from his pocket. Hannibal resisted rolling his eyes, finding out that there was yet another person involved. He was certain that the plans had been for Jack to officiate the entire time.

Jack cleared his throat and the room fell almost completely silent. "We are gathered here today to join these to men in love and matrimony. I believe that Will has a few words to say before the vows, but we will keep it short and simple since time is of the essence."

Will got down onto his knees in front of Hannibal. He rested one hand on the omega's large belly and the other caressed his cheek. There were tears in the alpha's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hannibal, you are absolutely incredible. Your capacity to love, especially someone like myself, is beyond measure. I honestly do not think it is possible for me to be more blessed. You have spent your entire life going against the norms of society, and I couldn't be more thankful for that. It is all of the trials and troubles that you have gone through that allowed me to become a part of your life. You mean more to me than you will ever imagine. I love you, I will always love you, and I cannot wait to start the next chapter of our lives together."

Despite all that was going on, Hannibal dropped his somehow still stone strong composure and allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. "I love you, too, Will,"

The beautiful moment was cut shore when Hannibal cried out in pain. They did not have much time. The pressure building was intense, the twins were causing hell on his body.

Hannibal grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt. "We need to hurry it up. Please!" 

Will glanced back at Jack. The older alpha gave a slight nod to indicate that he understood.

"Do you, William Graham, take thee, Hannibal Lecter, to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Will replied.

"Do you, Hannibal Lecter, take thee, William Graham, to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Maryland, I now pronounce you married, partner in love and life, you may now share your first kiss as husbands." Jack finished sloppily, feeling extremely rushed. Rightfully so. 

Will rose to his feet. He leaned down to give his husband a chaste kiss on the lips before grabbing both Abigail and Alana by the arms, following Doctor Auxter as she wheeled Hannibal away. 

The wedding guests played them out with a round of applause.

***

"If I have not made this abundantly clear, I hate you," Hannibal grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Why!?" Will asked, throwing his hands up in the air, the new development taking him only slightly by surprise.

"Is that really a question that you want to be asking right now?" Abigail asked him quietly.

"Before you! Before you I had never considered getting myself into this situation! You! You caused the omega in me to take over!" Hannibal shouted, digging his fingernails into Will's bare arm. 

Will raised his eyebrows. "I...I...Wait! How is this my fault!? I didn't even know that you..."

Abigail reached over Hannibal and slapped Will. "Seriously!? You actually think now is the time to bring that up!?" 

Doctor Auxter entered the room in more traditional medical wear, though her hair and makeup were still done up perfectly. She had the girls move away, except Will. She examined her patient, easily able to determine how long there would be. 

"Any progress?" Alana asked when the doctor turned her attention to her tablet.

Auxter shook her head. "Unfortunately, no, but it is not uncommon for first time parents to have longer labor than others. We will just keep an eye on things, checking every hour or so."

Hannibal groaned. So did Will.

"Why did we rush the wedding again?" Alana asked in annoyance. 

"No one said you had to remain in this room, Alana," Hannibal snapped. 

The beta psychiatrist's eyes grew and she backed away. "I am here because I want to be. I support you and I care about everyone in this room."

"I'm sorry, Alana," Hannibal sighed. He moved his hands down over his belly. He just wanted this to end.

Will sat back in the chair beside the bed. He ran his hands over his face. It had been thirteen hours since he had married his omega in the lobby. There was still no sign of his twins entering the world any time soon. It was hell on him, he couldn't even imagine what it was like for Hannibal.

***

Time stood still. Auxter came in sporadically to check on Hannibal. There were changes, but not nearly enough to warrant a change of scenery.

The omega had begun to feel completely hopeless. He had forgone any pain medication and at this point it was too late to administer any.

He had endured so much pain in his life, but never anything quite like this.

Will held his hand the entire time. His presence and scent were the only things comforting him as the droning noises of medical equipment kept him from being able to focus on anything else.

Doctor Auxter returned to the room with two nurses at her side. Hannibal perked up. Hopefully, she had good news, or at least would soon.

The woman checked everything necessary, as she had been doing throughout most of the night.

Hannibal noted that she was actually smiling when she turned towards the nurses, typing something into the tablet.

"So, are you ready to finally leave this room?" She asked.

Will picked his head up off of his arm. "Please,"

"Good, because it is time to deliver these babies,"

***

"I need you to leave the room Mr. Graham," Doctor Auxter said sternly.

Will refused, gripping onto Hannibal's hand even tighter. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was going on. He watched the monitors, he heard the changes.

His hands shook nervously. This was not supposed to happen.

"No, I'm staying,"

The doctor glanced over at the larger, African American male nurse. "Get him out of here! Now!"

The male nurse dispatched one of his co workers for assistance. He was a beta. He knew there was no way that he would be any match for the rage filled alpha.

Both men worked together to throw Will out of the room. He kicked and punched his way out of their grasp, bearing his teeth the entire time. An angry scream ripped from somewhere deep inside of him, no doubt alerting the entire hospital as he dropped to his knees crying, head in his hands.

Alana and Abigail rushed over to him, kneeling at his side.

"What is going on, Will? Why did they make you leave?" Abigail asked, fear in her tone.

"Hannibal's heart rate dropped to a dangerous level and they were having a hard time getting it back to normal, or that's what I think is happening." Will explained. "Apparently, it was decided that it was better for me to not be in the room just in case something bad happened to him."

"Oh my goodness," Alana gasped. "Are the twins going to be alright?"

"I don't know,"

Once more it seemed as though time was standing still. The noisy, bustling hospital was suddenly deadly quiet. Only the opening of the door could cure the feeling in the air. 

"Mr. Graham," Doctor Auxter called Will's name. Her body language was hard to read. No one could tell if she had good news or bad news.

"Yes?" Will said, rising to his feet slowly. "How is he? How are the twins?"

"If you want, you could come and see for yourself," She said with a warm smile.

Will looked at Alana and Abigail. "Can they come as well?" 

"I don't see why not. Be quiet though, he is still recovering and is a bit weak."

Will nodded. The three walked slowly into the room. There was a new air of excitement in the room replacing the one of dread which had previously existed. 

"Will," Hannibal mumbled weakly.

The alpha rushed over to the sweaty, tired omega. They shared a loving embrace and began crying. The tears came from the girls as well.

Doctor Auxter tapped Will on the shoulder. She had a small bundle in her arms. The baby boy. Will's newborn son.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," Will replied, smiling and holding out his arms.

Doctor Auxter handed the smaller twin to his father. Once he was in Will's arms safely, the alpha got a better look at him. A beautiful boy with curly hair and Hannibal's nose. If he didn't know any better, he would have labeled his son an omega from the start.

"Welcome to the world, Lucien James Graham,"

The other twin was handed to Hannibal. She was just as beautiful, though she was completely different. Bald and possessing Will's ears in shape, with cheekbones similar to Hannibal's that would only become more prominent with age. 

"Welcome to the world, Fallon Michelle Graham," Hannibal said to his newborn daughter, smile on his face. He was exhausted, but he was happier than he ever thought possible. 

Will moved closer to Hannibal. He placed their son in his other arm before placing a kiss on the top of his head. "You are simply the most incredible being on the entire planet, I am so proud of you,"

Hannibal glanced down at each twin, admiring their appearance and the fact that they were his own. Their lives had officially been changed, forever.

"I love you, all of you,"

"I love you, as well, all of you," 

Alana approached the side of the bed. "Lucien and Fallon, those are amazing names,"

"They are amazing children, little miracles," Will told her.

"Wonderful, like their father,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this, but I totally reused some things from another story that I had written a looooong time ago because it fit in with the plot here. Oh well.


	20. Where The Devil Lies

The wind was bitter, easily reaching twenty five miles per hour or more. Even with the mid afternoon sun shining, the air was wintery, almost ominous as the tell tale signs of a snow storm moving into the area began to show in waves. It was somehow both beautiful and terrifying. 

"Do you own anything with a hood on it?" Will asked as he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Hannibal, practically demanding that the omega wrap himself up in the oversized dark green coat.

"Hoods are an inconvenience," Hannibal replied, reluctantly flipping the hood up over his head before turning his focus back towards the stroller.

"So are illnesses, especially when you have two newborn children,"

"Will, I am not going to become ill from exposure to the wind. If anything, the damage that occurs will be to my skin and I am positive that I will heal from that. Need I remind you that it was your idea for us to venture out of the house?" 

"No, no, I am aware of who made the mistake. I cannot help the fact that there was a break in the weather yesterday and I assumed it would last. It was only this morning that the forecast changed."

Hannibal pulled the top of the stroller over the twins as far as it would go. "Yet, here we still are,"

Will grumbled something indiscernible in response. It was not as if they had been outside the entire time, but there was no other way back to the vehicle.

Will slipped into a store on the way, suggesting that Hannibal continue onward to put the twins in the car. He ensured the omega, that he would not be long. Hannibal only scoffed in response.

Hannibal successfully had Lucien in the car when he heard all too familiar footsteps approaching. The click of the high heels against the asphalt would always be so unforgiving, especially in such cold weather.

"Hannibal," Her breathy tone wrapped around his name sent shivers down his spine. After their last encounter he had been in no rush to see her. "How lovely it is to see you,"

He quickly grabbed Fallon out of the stroller, holding her tightly against his chest. She had had a long day and he knew it was only a matter of time before she started crying, hungry and tired.

He shut the car door most of the way, leaving Lucien safely inside. He kept his eyes on Bedelia the entire time, watching, waiting for her to do something that he would perceive as a threat. Just her presence was making him uneasy. "You as well, Bedelia,"

"Where is Mr. Graham? I would think that as a new father, an alpha at that, he would not be able to part with his children. Do you not find that a bit strange?"

Hannibal managed to almost glide backwards, not wanting the woman to focus on his movement. He still needed to get his daughter in the car.

"He is actually not too far behind us," He said, trying to be discreet as he looked back, hoping to see his husband. "He simply had something else to take care of beforehand,"

It had been two weeks since the twins were born. Hannibal did have most of his strength back. If he didn't have Fallon in his arms he wouldn't have felt nearly as vulnerable. 

Bedelia glanced in the direction that Hannibal had came from. The alpha was headed their way. "So it seems,"

Hannibal relaxed as Will approached them. He was incredibly thankful.

"I will be going then, I have a meeting with someone just a few blocks down from here. I would enjoy seeing you again soon, Hannibal, hopefully you will schedule an appointment for old time's sake, now that you are no longer pregnant." Bedelia said to Hannibal, voice almost in a whisper. "By the way, your daughter already smells amazing, definitely an alpha, I wonder where she gets such early presenting from,"

The blonde turned on her heel and walked away just as Will met up at Hannibal's side.

"Was that...Bedelia? What did she want?" Will asked, snaking an arm around the omega's waist protectively. He was completely aware of the aura she was putting off. He didn't even have to look at Hannibal to see that he was uncomfortable.

"She claims to be meeting with someone. What she wanted with me, I do not know, I do not intend on finding out, either," Hannibal told him, turning towards him to inhale his calming scent.

"In that case, I do not want to find out, either. I really do not want her around our children."

"The feeling is entirely mutual," Hannibal said, slightly detached.

Hannibal was already planning out an elaborate dinner party to celebrate the twins in his head. As he watched Bedelia walk away, he considered the types of recipes he could use to season the meat of her leg, and how he could disguise it as something else.

It had been far too long for the Chesapeake Ripper to be in hibernation. 

***

The omega managed to gloss right over the details of where he had been able to procure such a large amount of meat on such short notice. The freezer was stocked and ready for the party without so much as a question. 

Of course, he insisted on preparing most of the food himself, lest he alert any of the usual workers to some of the more interestingly strange cuts of meat.

It was all seasoned to perfection.

"I might not be able to make it back in time for the party tonight," Will informed him, still not completely sure if he should step completely into the kitchen.

"And why is that?" Hannibal asked, looking up from the vegetables he was chopping to actually read Will's body language.

"They found Bedelia's body, or at least parts of it, displayed in a store front window this morning. It looks very...ripperish, according to Jack, anyways. I think she might have had contact with the Ripper a few weeks back. Didn't you mention she was meeting with someone that day we saw her in town?" Will explained, pushing matted, sweat drenched curls out of his face. "I really don't want to miss your big comeback, but uh...I...also think it might be a good idea if we are apart right now."

Hannibal cocked his head. "Why is that?" Are you feeling alright, Will?" 

Will shook his head. "You see, no, um, the thing is, I haven't gone through a rut in quite a few years and I missed out on it because of your heat suppressants, then again because of your pregnancy. I would hate for my rut to cause you to go into a premature heat so soon after the twins."

"Perhaps, it is a good thing that you did not come into the kitchen, I do not think I would have forgave you if such a thing happened. Go along now, Will." Hannibal remained strong, not risking his composure by avoiding prolonged contact with Will's puppy dog eyes that always seemed to do him in.

Will swallowed down a growl. He made the decision not to assert his dominance and authority over Hannibal in that moment. He hoped that as soon as he was out of the house Hannibal's delectable omegan scent would leave his nose.

There was a pretty good chance that he would be staying in Wolf Trap if that wasn't the case.

Abigail walked in just a few moments after Will had left the room, baby in her arms.

Hannibal was clearly distracted, looking up at the young omega for just a split second before slicing straight into his finger. 

For at least a minute, he could only bring himself to watch the blood drip slowly from the wound he created. It gave him something to focus on.

Abigail shifted Lucien in her arms as she approached the very dazed Hannibal. "You okay?" She asked, cautious.

He looked back up at her. "Hm? Oh, yes, I am. Is Fallon already asleep?"

"Yes. I wish that they would both fall asleep at the same time." She groaned.

"I would love for that to be the case," Hannibal sighed, his still bleeding hand pressed against his abdomen where a familiar twinge of pain stirred in his lower gut. 

It would only be a matter of time until the slick began to run down his thighs and the fever would pitch as his temperature rose. He was still technically unmated. There were going to be plenty of alphas in the house that evening. Will needed to come home.

"Abigail, do you think that you might call Will for me? He just left a bit ago, but I need him to return immediately." 

Abigail nodded and quickly left the kitchen, phone already out of her pocket. 


	21. Another Beginning of Another Story Or, The Epilogue

The guests had arrived. There was no turning back. Hannibal was going to be putting on the dinner party no matter what. 

Will arrived just in the nick of time, lungs filling with the intense scent of an omega in heat. His omega. 

"Hannibal," He whispered, breathing heavily, which only caused the scent to bury itself deeper into his lungs. He was done for. This night was only going to end one way. 

"Will," Hannibal replied, stopping dead in his tracks and dropping the glass carafe in his hands causing red wine to spill everywhere as the carafe shattered. "Will, please,"

Will gulped. He didn't care about the guests in the other room socializing. He didn't care about the mess that he had technically been at fault for. All he wanted was his mate. 

He grabbed Hannibal the arm and pulled him flush against him. Hannibal was barely able to stand. Slick was running down his thighs and Will was enjoying every second of it. 

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Will asked, feeling the omega rub up against him. 

Hannibal turned around in his arms, burying his face in the crook of the alpha's neck. "No, I won't make it, right here,"

Will raised an eyebrow. "There are people on the other side of the wall,"

"You are overestimating how much I care at the given moment," Hannibal took a deep breath. "I need you, now,"

Will abandoned the last of his morals, and what was left of his ability to think clearly. He began ripping at Hannibal's clothing, throwing it in any direction that he pleased. Fabric landed on the floor and the table, his own clothes included. 

He laced his fingers through Hannibal's hair and shoved him to his knees. He pushed the omega's head down against the wine covered flooring and positioned himself right behind him. His throbbing cock was already pressed up against the slick, wet hole. Hannibal was whimpering in anticipation, pushing himself back onto the thick, alpha shaft. 

"Holy...fuck..." Will mumbled, watching the movements of the fevered omega. "Wow..."

There was no more waiting. Will placed his strong grip on Hannibal's perfect hips and pulled him back onto his dick. The feeling was so incredible that he was instantly seeing stars. It was brand new and familiar, and everything he wanted it to be, and more. He thrust himself deep into the tightness that wrapped around him so perfectly. He had no hopes of lasting very long. 

"Harder! Harder!" Hannibal shouted, hand wrapped around the leg of the nearest chair. "Please, Will, I need you deeper! Will!" 

Abigail walked in while the couple was in the midst of an extremely powerful, leg shaking orgasm. She had Fallon in her arms. She had woken up, yet again, despite her brother still being asleep. "Oh! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Will had knotted Hannibal. Certainly, this was the last thing that Abigail had ever expected to see when she walked into the room. 

Will quickly shifted their positions so that they were sitting, Hannibal in his lap. He grabbed the nearest article of clothing and handed it to Hannibal for modesty purposes. 

"You need to tell everyone to go home," Will grumbled. "Now, before someone comes in here."

"Okay, okay, I will, I will, but I have to know, did you guys use protection?" 

Hannibal sighed. "That is of little importance at this moment, Abigail, please do as Will said,"

Abigail nodded. "Yes! Yes! Of course, I will! Right away!" 

The young omega woman quickly left the dining room with Fallon in her arms. She had plenty of work to do.

Hannibal turned his head towards Will. "She is right, we should have been using protection. The twins are only two months old."

"A little late now," Will mumbled, gesturing to the fact that they were still very much attached and that he was on the verge of another orgasm, and that at some point he had left a very large bite mark on the omega's shoulder.

Hannibal arched his back and moved his hips forward. "I will kill you,"

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"The Chesapeake Ripper, is my husband? That is what you are trying to tell me? How in the world would I have not noticed that? That makes literally no sense!" Will shouted, angrily. 

Hannibal cradled their three month old daughter in his arms. "Shh...it is quite alright, Harper, your father is just having a moment,"

 

"A moment? This is more than a moment, how could you have not told me? We are married! I have been chasing after the Ripper for so long I had just about given up hope, but no, he lives in the same house as me. He has carried all three of my children. This is insanity." Will had tears in his eyes, practically screaming at this point. For the first time in months Hannibal was seeing the same broken man he met in Jack Crawford's office. 

"Honestly, William, I did not ever intend for you to find out this way,"

"Then how were you going to tell me? Or were you going to tell me at all?"

"My last is my last, I am stopping for our children. Luka, Fallon, Harper, and you are my world. I cannot live in a world where you four do not exist. I am the Chesapeake Ripper, it is a name I will likely always carry, but since I've met you I have realized that there are things far more important than the ways of my past. I hope you understand." 

Will couldn't help smiling. "I'm still not okay with this, you lied to me,"

"But I have never hurt you. I am your omega, your mate, you are my alpha, my beloved husband." Hannibal said as he placed Harper into her crib. 

A silence came over the room. Neither man knew quite what to say. This changed things, forever. 

"I do still love you," Will mumbled. "Even though you are basically the god dammed devil and the plague of my existence,"

"I love you more than you will ever know, I hope one day you can forgive me for the man that I was,"

Will smiled. "Someday, maybe, I will be able to get past this, perhaps we can arrange for you to give me another son, since you have not ceased to be fertile yet,"

Hannibal rolled his eyes. 

There was a knock at their front door. They had almost forgotten about the expected company. 

Will shot up and sprinted to the door. Abigail, her new alpha Beverly, Jack, Alana, Brian, his wife Sarah, his children and Jimmy with his mate were all waiting with gifts for Harper.

The small group was all very excited to meet the newest addition to the family, Harper Rose Graham, for the first time. She had been premature, born while the family was on their first trip together and it had taken a while for them to get settled back in. Now, though, they were going to be bombarded with attention. 

"Harper woke up the second you opened the door, she must have known this was all for her," Hannibal said as he left the nursery. 

Abigail waddled over to them, heavily pregnant with her first child. "She must be like you then, Hannibal, always wanting to be the center of attention,"

"Ah, yes, that reminds me," He whispered, sliding closer to his husband. 

The alpha looked at him, a bit confused as to where this was going. "Yes, Han?"

"I have come to a decision,"

Will furrowed his brow. "A decision on what, exactly?"

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"We can try for another baby, if you are sure you want another so close in age to the other three," He smiled. "I enjoy being pregnant,"

Will's eyes widened. "Are you sure this is not just a way to distract me from what I learned earlier?"

"Not at all, not at all..."

The conversation ceased, the attention turning back to the guests and the baby. Will shook his head. He was blessed. He was married to the same serial killer that he had been trying to catch for almost two and a half years, but he was blessed nonetheless. 

Hannibal looked up at him from the across the room as their friends continued to gush over the beautiful baby girl with the bright blue eyes. His eyes, his cheekbones, and his jaw were all reminders of the years he spent trying to hide omegan features. Will knew better now and he couldn't believe he had been able to find himself such an attractive mate. His dad would have been proud. 

The twins, who had recently begun walking, came running out of their bedroom. The small daredevils added to the mix of noise and excitement. 

Finally, Hannibal moved over to where Will had been standing, leaning his head on his shoulder. "A beautiful mess we have made, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, but despite its mess status, I wouldn't have it any other way,"

 

THE END?


End file.
